


To bend, not to break

by dont_hate_me01



Category: NCIS, NCIS AU - Fandom
Genre: Abuse (implied child abuse), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Discipline, Language, M/M, Master Gibbs, Spanking, Subspace, slave tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being labelled – <i>not compatible for ownership</i> and <i>untrainable</i> is not a good thing for any slave. For 28-year-old Tony DiNozzo it means the end of the road - he will be locked up in a tiny cell until the day he dies. That is unless, his new owner, Master Jethro Gibbs, can finally break through to the younger man and train him to submit, and become the perfect slave. In the process, Gibbs might learn something about himself as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AN1:** Written for this year's challenge over at **slaveexchange** community on **LJ**  
>  **AN2:** Thank you to the amazing **AmyH0127** for doing the beta work!

Fornell closed the file and the smirk on his face grew larger. He stood up, walked around the table and poured himself a stiff drink. He patted his slave on the head, leaning in and took his mouth in a deep kiss before straightening up and taking a sip of the drink. These types of file landed on his desk frequently and normally he hated working on them. This one was one of the worst he’d seen in a long time however he had a feeling the case would have a happy conclusion. Only one problem – he needed to convince his best friend and fellow slave owner his plans had merit. He sighed as he thought about Jethro Gibbs. The man was a conundrum if he’d ever seen one.

Gibbs was best known for the second ‘b’ in his last name. More than one owner and slave (although they would never say something like that aloud) agreed that the ‘b’ stood for Bastard, and yes, in essence, that was what Gibbs was – a bastard. He was one hard ass owner, not caring on whose toes he trampled or what anyone else thought about him. The slaves he trained, he ruled with an iron fist, but never in his life had he ever mistreated a slave, or punished a slave out of anger. The slaves trained by him were of the highest quality out there and none of them had ever said a bad word against their training Master. In fact, Fornell was sure that every slave ever trained by Jethro Gibbs would not hesitate one second to lay his or her lives down for him. He couldn’t think of any other slave owner, including himself, who could say that.

For Gibbs there was a clear distinction between what was right and what was wrong. Unfortunately, most people didn’t live by that code anymore. It was because of that decline in society that the heap of files on his table multiplied by the dozen. Fornell took his drink and made his way back over to his seat. He knew he had to get this slave into the care and custody of Gibbs. He was sure the sparks would fly between the slave and master but if everything worked out, Gibbs would finally have a slave he could call his own. The young man, whose eyes bore into Fornell’s mind when he first saw his photo, would get a place he could call home and a master who would care for him until the day he died.

Fornell opened the file again, took up his pen and started making notes in the margin. Anthony DiNozzo was born twenty-eight years ago and where, normally by now, a slave of his age was settled into a home, serving his Master to the best of his ability, DiNozzo still spent more time in one after the other slave placement centers than with a Master of his own. Each and every time he got returned with another note made to his file - _not compatible for ownership_. Fornell didn’t believe that for one moment, in fact, he was sure that none of the many owners DiNozzo had ever took the time to read his file; a file that spoke of some disturbing things and the main reason why DiNozzo’s file ended up on his desk.

Tony was the only child born out of a Master/slave union. Tony’s mother died when he was only eight years old and his biological father and owner of his slave-mother revoked all of his paternal rights and obligations he had over the young boy and saw him enter his first slave center at that tender age.

From the file it was clear that even before Tony was placed in his first center, abuse (emotional and physical) had been already part of his early childhood. Report after report indicated that Tony had no bonded relationship with either his deceased mother or his birth father. It was clear that both parents had no time for the child, letting him grow up without really defining his role in society for him. He was seen as being too good for his fellow slaves because of his lineage, yet those who were free looked down upon him. No one ever thought about what that kind of treatment did to Tony’s young mind.

The medical reports made available showed that Tony was small for his age, malnourished and emotionally blunt. Where in the first few years of his education in his new environment, he was supposed to get the necessary support, counsellors, teachers and even medical personnel overlooked him, labelled him with terms such as _delinquent_ , _a menace_ , _untrainable_ , and _failure_. By the time he was labelled for the last time he’d only turned eighteen.

And yet, if anyone had turned the page and looked at his test results on every other subject, he was characterized a near genius. He had a natural aptitude for languages. Had great mathematic skills and could solve any puzzle you placed in front of him within in mere minutes. He blossomed when he had to take care of small children or animals. All of that had been ‘swept under the carpet’ because he was labelled incorrectly. The slim pickings of praise caught Fornell’s attention foremost. It was clear that a well-placed compliment or something as simple as ‘good job’ made the slave work harder. The moment he was ignored, he clamped shut and you could get a donkey to be more agreeable than the slave. He didn’t need to be coddled, but needed to know that he mattered and the submissive qualities picked up would make him flourish into a slave that any master would be proud of. If Fornell played his cards right, Tony would become that slave and Gibbs would have what he always ached for. A slave to call his own. A slave that called him master and meant it.

As he placed his pen down, he had his phone. It was time to get the ball rolling and he knew just where to start. He smiled when Ducky answered the phone. “Doctor Mallard, Fornell speaking. I found the perfect slave for Gibbs and I need your help.” He grinned as the old doctor laughed with glee.

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

Gibbs frowned as his best friend and his mentor boxed him in at their favorite diner. He took little note of Fornell’s slave McGee that kneeled next to the man on his right while Ducky’s slave Palmer kneeled at his own master’s side. He pushed the pang of jealousy down deep. “What are the two of you up to, Tobias?” He addressed his friend first.

“Nothing, why?” Fornell asked innocently.

“Nothing?” Gibbs shook his head and turned to his mentor. “Ducky?”

Doctor Mallard shook his head. “Why, my dear, Jethro, we’re only here to eat some breakfast with you. Why would you accuse us of anything?”

“Really, Duck? You want to play it like that?” Gibbs sighed. “If the two of you are planning to hook me up with another date, just forget about it, I’m not interested.”

Ducky sighed and Fornell snickered. “We’ve realized our mistake. No more dates for you. Promise.”

“If that’s supposed to make me feel better, then I’ve got bad news for you. The two of you are up to something and I want no part in it.” He looked up as their waiter appeared and quickly rambled of his order. His eye caught a slave inching closer to his master across from them, accepting the morsel of food handed to him with only his lips. The look on the slave’s face spoke of utter devotion. Gibbs looked away quickly.

“Trust me when I say, it’s nothing like that, Jethro.” Ducky pushed his glasses back on his nose and looked uncomfortable. “Nothing at all.”

“Then stop looking like that, Duck.” Gibbs snarled and then sighed as he picked up the small tremble going through Ducky’s slave. The young man always cringed away from him.

Ducky didn’t say a word, but merely sighed and then shook his head.

Tobias didn’t say anything either, instead he placed his hand behind his own slave’s head and pulled the man closer. “You’ve been a good boy this whole week, you deserve this treat.” With his one hand still on the back of his slave’s head, he undid his fly with the other and pushed Timothy’s head against his crotch. He sighed in content as his slave’s talented mouth took him in and started sucking on his shaft. “Nice and easy, boy. This is not a race, just make it good.” He leaned back and smiled.

“He’s come such a long way, Tobias.” Ducky ignored the man between him and Fornell as he focused his attention on Tobias’ slave.

“And so much more focused on his tasks, Ducky.” Fornell spoke with pride.

“Good, good to you, boy.” Ducky praised the still suckling slave and pulled his own closer. Fornell and Gibbs looked on as Ducky shared a lingering kiss with his own boy before whispering something in his ear that made the boy blush. Ducky laughed and it made both the other slave owners feel good to hear that joyful noise. They were all very worried about their older friend after his mother passed away. Luckily, he found a good match with the young slave Jimmy Palmer, although Gibbs was still of the opinion that the boy need to grow some backbone.

“I guess you’re right, Ducky, but you know me, I’m always the optimist.” Fornell continued their conversation as his hips thrust forward and he sighed in content. “I’ll make the call as soon as we’re done here.”

“Mm, it may be for the best. The sooner you do it the better.” Ducky took a piece of toast as the waiter placed their orders on the table and buttered it. He took a bite for himself before passing the piece of bread to his slave. “Eat up, boy. We need to get some meat on those bones of yours.” He helped himself to a piece of bacon and ate with joy.

“True, Ducky. I know Jenny is on duty at the center this coming few weeks, I’m sure she’ll be more than willing to take the boy in.” Neither of the men tried to explain the conversation they were having.

Gibbs could feel the hairs on his neck stand to an end. He had a few friends and plenty of people that hated his guts. One of them was Jenny Sheppard. A mistress, born out of money, one of those that treated slaves as objects and nothing more. The two men ignored him further as they continued their conversation.

“True, true. She will be the perfect place for him until his new master is able to take him in. You said it was Trent Kort, that British fellow, correct?” Ducky fed his slave some more and looked on as Tobias pushed Timothy off his cock and kissed him hard.

Tobias nodded in agreement and then addressed his slave. “Let’s eat first, boy.” Fornell smiled as he fed a fork full of fluffy scrambled eggs to his slave before taking a bite for himself.

Gibbs bristled with anger at the name. Trent Kort was worse than Jenny Sheppard. There were enough allegations against him of maltreatment towards his slaves, but the men he owned were too intimidated to file any charges against him. He silently shook his head. It had nothing to do with him. He had to keep out of it. He knew Tobias wouldn’t place a new slave with either of the masters he mentioned if it wasn’t properly sanctioned. He just had to remember – it had nothing to do with him.

Tobias knew the telltale signs of his best friend’s anger, at the moment they were pushing all of Gibbs’ buttons, and they were pushing them hard. He knew Ducky also so saw it as the retired doctor spoke up again. “I am sure the Board knows what they are doing, they always do.”

Tobias shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not so sure they had much of a choice this time around, Ducky. I’m of the opinion that although they might be compatible as master and slave, in the long run, I don’t think it would be in the boy’s best interest to be there. But, we can only hope that it works out.”

Gibbs couldn’t control it any longer. “The Board is placing a special case with Kort? Why? Do they want the slave to be damaged permanently?”

Ducky made a point to look over at Fornell before he replied. “No, no. Nothing like that.” He busied himself with their food again, acting as if the topic was closed.

Gibbs steamed. The Board only acted in those instances where they felt it was in the interest of society to intervene. They dealt with disciplinary matters against both slaves and masters, but other than that they were seen as an institute with no power, just an image for good governance and nothing more. “Why is he going to Kort?”

It was Tobias’ turn to look at Ducky before he replied. “The slave’s got some disciplinary problems. He’s been labelled as untrainable and the board felt that due to his age they’re willing to give him a final chance.”

“A final chance? You mean they’re going to lock him up in a six by six cell for the rest of his natural life and that’s that.” He had to calm himself down, as he wanted to scream out the words.

“You know it’s how it works, Gibbs. If he’s untrainable, he’s useless. Why must we as a society work for him if he doesn’t work for us? Surely it’s then better for him to be locked up.” Fornell was glad that they were in a public place as he was sure that Gibbs would’ve slammed him against the nearest wall if they were in any other place.

“That’s bullshit, and you know that. And why Kort? They know of the allegations against him.” Gibbs could feel himself tremble with anger.

“There was no one else to take him in, Jethro.” Ducky supplied the answer. He kept his voice low and laced with sorrow.

“Where is the slave now?” Gibbs heard himself ask the question even as his mind told him he was doing the wrong thing.

“He’s in Long Island, New York. He will arrive here late tomorrow afternoon. Since it’s deemed he can’t be kept with other slaves, he can’t stay at the center. Jenny will take him to her place for the next few days until Kort returns from overseas and then he’ll take him over as his primary slave.” Fornell explained quietly and held his breath.

Gibbs sighed and lowered his head. “How old is he?”

“Twenty-eight.” Ducky answered. “He’s not in great health, but still strong.” He didn’t add that the reason why the slave was under the weather was that his last master decided that to keep him out in torrential rain for a week as a lesson. The boy learned nothing, except that he nearly died from pneumonia.

“Where’s his file?” Gibbs asked and pushed his plate away. He was no longer hungry.

Fornell kept the smile off his face as he reached into his briefcase and pulled out the thick folder. “You can have a quick look at this. Need to hand it over to Jenny with him tomorrow afternoon.” He spoke the words, even though Gibbs knew how the procedure worked.

Gibbs grunted something neither Ducky nor Fornell could make out and then flipped open the file. The photo that stared at him screamed of distrust, but there was something caught by the lens of the camera that spoke of a need. A need Gibbs was sure wouldn’t be filled by either Jenny Shepard or Trent Kort.

“I’ll take him.” He closed the file and looked at the two men to the sides of him. “I’ll train him.” One part of his sentence Gibbs didn’t say aloud. His gut told him that he would keep this slave; the young man would become his permanently.

Neither man made any motion of objection to the suggestion. They knew when to let go of a topic and now was the right time for it. They nodded in agreement, as they jumped for joy within. Their cunning plan worked and Jethro Gibbs would soon be the very proud owner of the slave called Anthony DiNozzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**24 Hours later**

Gibbs looked up from the thick file as he heard movement from the bed across the room. From his seat, he watched as the slave finally started to drift back to consciousness. It had been an unpleasant few hours, which not only made Fornell and Ducky cranky, but him livid. The fact that Ducky had to sedate the young man after he was delivered to Fornell’s house spoke volumes of the trauma the boy had been subjected to. Even as the young man started to squirm against the restraints that kept him in place, Gibbs remained where he was. When the slave’s breath hitched, Gibbs got to his feet. “You’re safe here.” He walked towards the bed, looked down at the man and couldn’t help but to let his eyes drift over the younger man’s body. He looked past the fact that he could count the ribs from where he stood. Tony DiNozzo’s skin was a deep bronze color, indicating that the time he spent outside was done in the nude. He was glad that he couldn’t see Tony’s back at the moment. The scars there were healed, but still clearly visible and showed just how badly the young man was treated and for nothing. He was whipped within an inch of his life because he tried to stop his previous master from hurting a child. Gibbs pushed the morbid thought away. There would be more than enough time to dwell on them again – unfortunately. He couldn’t help but to notice the way the slave arched against the restraints. Even in that movement he looked sensual, but he knew it would be a while before he would be able to bed the slave. First, they needed to establish some ground rules.

“Rule #1, I’m the Master, you’re the slave. You will submit to all of my commands, quickly and efficiently. If you do not understand something, clear it up, don’t mess it up.” He stepped over to the bed and loosened the leather cuffs. “Rule #2, you will address me as Master Gibbs, or as Master. Your eyes will never be higher than my chest and you will always be two steps behind me when we walk. When we stop, you’ll kneel at my side, posture perfect and remain there until I order you otherwise.” Gibbs walked to the head of the bed. “Rule #3, for every action there’s a reaction. Good behavior will be rewarded; punishment will be appropriate when required.” He leaned in and placed a hand on the slave’s head. “Rule #4, you will never be intentionally hurt and never damaged in any way.” He tilted the boy’s head up and smirked when he saw the green eyes staring intently at him. “That’s one.” He didn’t specify one of what or for what. “Lower your eyes.” His blue gaze stared at the green eyes until they were finally lowered. “Second last rule for today, rule #5, you will always be naked.” He didn’t add that he would also be shaved from top to toe, that Tony would find out soon enough for himself. He always loved his slaves smooth all over, but one of the main reasons he did it was because it meant they couldn’t hide, they were truly as naked as they day they were born. “Rule #6, you will only speak when spoken to.” He stepped away from the bed. “Do you understand, boy?”

Tony lifted his chin out of defiance and remained silent. He had enough. When he woke up drenched in his own blood the last time, he’d made up his mind. He would not cooperate. The sooner he was sent to a placement center the better. All the slaves knew about the centers. Once you were placed there permanently and labelled as _untrainable_ , they treated you like a piece of shit, but by then you knew you were nothing but that and you finally died – hopefully the quicker the better.

Gibbs wanted to sigh out loud but remained stoic. He should’ve known this would happen. This young man had been through enough in his life and now, once again everything he knew, even if it was just pain, changed again. He moved in behind the slave and pulled back hard on his hair. “That’s two, boy. You do not want me to repeat my question again.”

Tony hissed at the pain that spiked in his head when the man pulled on his hair, but remained silent. He would not answer. Instead, he lifted his eyes and caught the man looking down at him. He smirked as he saw the flash of anger in the man’s face. It was going to be easy to make this master angry. If he played his cards right, he’d be in the nearest placement center within a day.

Gibbs smirked. “Not going to work, boy. I will not hand you over to the center. You’re mine, and the sooner you accept that, the better.”

The “how did you know?” was already out of his mouth before Tony could stop himself.

“That’s three and four, boy. However, to answer your question – I know. I’ve been long in this business and I’ve trained more than my fair share of slaves. Especially the kind like you.”

Tony snorted. “The kind like me? How would you know what _kind_ I am? You’ve never been a slave in your whole life, so don’t come and tell me you know me.”

Gibbs merely arched an eyebrow, left the slave on the bed and made his way over to the large steel cabinet that stood to the side. He took the key from his pocket, unlocked the door and picked what he needed before closing and locking the door again. He wasn’t surprised to see the slave look at him but decided to ignore him for the moment. He went back to the bed and pulled hard on the slave’s hair, pulling him right off the bed before he pressed down on his shoulder, making him go onto his knees. With efficiency that spoke of years of practice, he quickly inserted the ball gag into the slave’s mouth and fastened the clasp at the back. Gibbs loosened the leather cuffs from the bed and encircled the slave’s wrists with them after he pulled the man’s arms to the back. “Some time like this might remind you not to speak out of turn, to check your attitude towards me and show some respect.” He grabbed the slave by the arm and heaved him to his feet. He tugged harder as the slave tried to resist and without ceremony lead him to the corner and pressed him down onto his knees. He pushed his head down and manipulated the slave’s body so that he was kneeling in the corner with his nose right to the floor, his ass high in the air. “An hour for now will do.” Gibbs cleared his throat. “And don’t think of moving, boy. It will become much worse for you.” He slapped hard at the globe that was presented so beautifully in front of his eyes and he would’ve lied to himself if he’d said that he didn’t feel his cock twitch at the sight of his handprint decorating the ass cheek.

Tony huffed out of annoyance and then grunted in surprise as the slap landed against his naked ass. It stung and he knew there was some power placed behind the slap, but he also had a suspicion that it could’ve been much harder. Realizing that the man was not going to leave the room, Tony settled down. He always had the ability to settle down quickly when he was bound and gagged. It’d been a while since someone realized it and although Tony thought that it might be a fluke, and that it would not happen again he found himself relaxing, settling quickly into his headspace. He breathed with ease through his nose, the ball gag not unpleasantly large and the cuffs restricting, but not cutting off the blood flow to his wrists. In fact, they felt good - like they belonged there.

Gibbs grinned as he looked on and saw just how quickly the slave settled down. It showed again that no one went through the trouble in reading the slave’s file. It was established quite early on that he responded positively to being restricted in movement. Gibbs had an idea the bindings felt to him as if someone was holding on to him, giving him that attention of feeling loved that he so badly strived for. Gibbs settled back on the chair he vacated earlier and picked up the bulky file again. He’d been studying it from the time he got home after the breakfast he had with Tobias and Ducky. Tony DiNozzo was like a coin with two different sides to it. Gibbs had the feeling that Tony himself didn’t even really knew which one he was. The one side was the abrasive and obnoxious, goading people on the whole time. The other side was the side Gibbs had the feeling only a few people were privileged enough to see. A side that spoke of kindness with a born sense of wanting to please those around him. Instead, he was forced to hide away his true self and play the role of a narcissist to near perfection. Gibbs paged through the file, keeping an eye on the time not wanting Tony to stay in the strained position longer than he intended to. He looked around the room and liked what he saw. It’d been a while since he set foot in a training room like this. Fornell’s room was well stocked, but it wasn’t home and he intended to get his new slave home rather sooner than later. He would make sure that both Ducky and Tobias were on standby for the next forty-eight hours, but other than that, no one would be allowed near his home. He would certainly not be taking any calls. It was going to be him and the boy and no one else.

With the hour ending, Gibbs packed the file away. He knew that by now the Slave Board was aware of the fact that he’d taken custody of the slave and he knew that Fornell would make sure that all the required paperwork would be ready for him to sign before he took his slave home. Gibbs had to grin. It’d been years since he last had a slave living in with him. On one hand, he looked forward to the company and to the challenge of training a slave again, but on the other hand, he also knew that it was going to be hard on him. He’d gotten used to being on his own, a few grumpy mornings were on the horizon but he had a feeling his new boy would be able to ride the storm with ease. Gibbs got to his feet and placed the file to the side. He would make sure Fornell sent it over with every other record he noted he needed as well. It came as a great concern just how many medical records seemed to be missing from the file. There were periods from anywhere between weeks to months that there was no record where Tony was or what happened to him during that time. Gibbs needed that information if he wanted to do right by the new slave.

As he approached the kneeling slave, he spoke up again, not wanting to startle him in any way. “I’m going to undo your wrists and remove the gag. Remain in position until I tell you to straighten up. He received no indication that the boy heard what he said, but there was no resistance as he first un-cuffed the slave and then proceeded to remove the ball gag. He placed the latter item to the side, knowing that Fornell’s slave, Timothy would clean it up. He liked the leather cuffs and decided to keep them. He would make sure to replace it with something similar. With ease, he helped the slave to his feet and lifted his chin to look into his eyes. He smiled as Tony immediately lowered them again, but he’d seen enough. Tony was deep into his headspace, no longer was he thinking about what he was doing, it was all coming natural to him.

He picked up a pair of sweats that Fornell found among the few items of clothes Tony was allowed to possess. “Step into them.” He ordered and pulled the soft material up over Tony’s long legs and over his fine ass. He then picked the leather cuffs up again and fastened them around Tony’s wrists. “They look good on you, boy.” Gibbs remarked as he used the D-link between them to fasten them together. He reached behind and cupped Tony’s neck as he brought their foreheads together. “It will work out, you’ll be all right.” He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Tony’s head before he turned around. “Two steps behind me at all times, boy.” He didn’t wait to see if Tony would obey, but started walking immediately.

For the first time in a very long time, Tony felt safe. It was quiet in his head, his breathing slow and regular. He felt content, even as the new master helped him to his feet and clipped his hands together in front of him. The familiar sweats over his legs felt comfortable and without hesitation, he started to follow when the master started to walk. He was aware of the fact that they exited the room, went down a long corridor before descending a flight of stairs. At the bottom, the master came to a halt and instinctively he knelt in the required position. He sighed deeply as a hand came to rest on the top of his head, caressing his hair and scalp softly.

Gibbs grinned as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Tony following him at the precise distance required from him. He was even more impressed when Tony sank to his knees as required when he came to a halt. He knew by the way Tony sighed that the gentle touch to his head was taken as the praise it intended to be.

“You sure you don’t want to stay the night, Jethro? You know there’s more than enough space for you here.” Tobias asked as he entered, his own slave a few steps behind him.

Gibbs looked on as Timothy lowered himself to his knees. The boy had been with Tobias now for almost a year and the once timid looking slave has grown in body and posture. He was well spoken and had an excellent general knowledge and picked up on stuff like computers very quickly, being an asset to Tobias with his work as well. Gibbs shook his head. “The quicker I get him settled in, the better for both of us.”

“I understand.” Tobias looked carefully at Tony. “He looks deep; I thought Ducky said the sedation would have no side effects?”

“He is deep down, but it’s not from the sedation. It’s an hour time out, a ball gag and that lovely pair of leather cuffs, which, by the way, I’m taking along. I’ll replace them with something similar.” Gibbs stroked Tony’s hair again.

Tobias was impressed and patted himself mentally on the back. It was indeed the right choice to make to get _this_ master and slave together. Seeing him settled like this was enough payment. “Take care of him, Gibbs and we’ll talk soon.”

Gibbs nodded in agreement and released Tony’s hair. He was beginning to wonder if he should shave Tony’s head. He’d give him a few hours to just to see how things went before he made his final decision. “I’ll speak to you in about two days again, Tobias.” He reached out and shook his friend’s hand and then with Tony at his back the moment he moved forward, the pair exited the door and made their way down to where Gibbs’ truck was parked. Gibbs opened the passenger door and helped buckle Tony in. “It’s about an hour’s drive, boy, then we’ll be home.” He walked around the truck and got in behind the wheel. “Let’s go home.”

Tony couldn’t help but to shiver at the master’s words. Never before in all of the years as a slave had anyone told him that they were going home. Maybe, just maybe, things might be different this time around.

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

**Gibbs’ residence**

Gibbs opened the front door and stepped inside. Tony was once again right behind him as they made their way deeper into the dimly lit house. It was sparsely furnished, but it met his requirements and that was all that mattered. He turned around, undid Tony’s wrists but didn’t remove the cuffs. “Strip,” he ordered as he walked into the small dining room and took a seat at the table. “Display yourself for me.” Gibbs spoke up before Tony could sink to his knees after he placed the discarded sweats neatly over a chair. He looked on as the slave straightened himself out; made sure his feet were apart, his shoulders squared with his wrists interlocked at his back. He was facing forward, his eyes downward.

“Good.” Gibbs got up from his chair and circled the slave again. He started touching the slave all over, examining him from head to toe. By the flash of color that spread over Tony’s face, he knew the slave was aware of what he was doing. Most slaves hated it and by right, they should. It was an evil, but necessary thing to do. Gibbs knew with this inspection the slaves felt that they were just mere objects being checked over, but it was more than that. It was meant to adjust the slave to their master’s touch. It gave the master an opportunity to make sure the slave was in good condition and the bit of humiliation that went with the inspection made the slave realize that someone else was in control over them.

Gibbs let his fingers linger over the scars that decorated Tony’s back. They were still healing, the skin taut around them and Gibbs had a feeling it limited Tony’s movement to an extent. His hands roamed further down the slave’s body, pressing into fainter scars, memorizing each one with the touch of his fingers. He made Tony lift his feet one at a time, inspecting the soles, looking between the toes before moving to Tony’s front. For now, he left Tony’s genitals alone, but concentrated on his nipples. His thumbs brushed over the twin buds and they hardened immediately to the touch. It brought a smile to Gibbs’ face. “Sensitive, sensual.” He spoke softly as he rubbed over them again and looked on as Tony shuddered hard but managed to stay in position. “Good, boy.” He teased them again, looked on as they became as hard as pebbles before he lowered his head and sucked hard on the one on the left while his right hand played with its twin. This made Tony break position and Gibbs grinned as he stopped the delicious assault he was dishing out. The dark flush that decorated Tony’s skin, the sheen of sweat over his body and the way his breathing hitched made it clear that Tony was also enjoying it.

“Back in position, boy. I’m not done yet.” Gibbs stayed still until Tony displayed himself again. “Don’t break position again, boy. There will be punishment if you do.” He didn’t elaborate on the type of punishment that would follow. He zoned into Tony’s chest again and tweaked the nipples, happy to note that they became instantly hard yet again. Already thoughts ran through his mind on having them clamped, even pierced. Small little loops to decorate them and to give him something to play with. He lowered his mouth around the one again and bit down gently. The noises emanating from the boy made his own cock twitch hard. He mercilessly continued with the assault, making Tony moan and shudder with need as he played with his boy’s nipples.

“Master!” Tony gasped out loud, but stayed in position. He was as hard as a rock, the clear pre-cum leaking from his cock, his erection strained towards his stomach.

Gibbs let the nipple go with a pop and looked up. “Good, boy.” He stopped his onslaught on Tony’s nipples and continued his examination by tracing Tony’s face with his fingers. He was proud of the fact that Tony called him by his title; it showed that the boy listened earlier, but once again it showed that he wanted to serve, that he wanted to be used in such a sensual manner. His own cock ached to be released, but he ignored it for the moment as he lifted Tony’s chin to catch his eyes. “You are pleasing me, boy.” He kissed Tony softly on the lips before moving away. “Kneel.” He ordered as he left the dining room and entered the living room to retrieve a couple of items.

Tony sank to his knees gratefully. His legs felt as if they were made from jelly. He shivered hard. It’d been a long time since he felt like this. At first, he was afraid of enjoying the hands that caressed him, but when no words filled with hate or hits against his body came, he relaxed even more and enjoyed the moment. It was not the first time that he was inspected by a master, but it was the first time he could actually enjoy it. It made his head turn, it made him want to run, it made him want to beg for more, but as with his legs, his brain and his mouth refused to work together and he stayed where he was. To call this grey headed stranger Master felt good, but still that nagging little voice in the back of his head told him to be careful. Not to get attached. To wait for the other shoe to drop.

Gibbs took a few deep breaths of his own. Things were going a bit faster than what he intended, but as long as Tony responded positively he was going to push the boy. The sooner Tony got used to him, the better for both of them. He got rid of his own clothes, not having the patience to ask Tony to undress him. He found the lube he was looking for as well as a new butt plug. The simple leather cock ring would be good for now. He would take his boy shopping later. He knew a young female slave that made luxurious leather cock cages, Abby would know exactly what he needed. Gibbs returned to the dining room and noted that Tony’s breathing had evened out again. He was happy to note that Tony’s cock was still hard with need. “Display, again.” Gibbs waited for Tony to get up again before he placed the retrieved items on the table.

“Bend over for me, please.” Gibbs waited for Tony to do as requested before he picked up the lube and coated it over his fingers. He took his position behind the slave. “Relax; it’s going to be cold.” He didn’t wait for a reply but pushed a single digit in. He did it gently, rocking his finger back and forth as it slipped in deeper every time. Tony had tensed up, but eventually relaxed. He placed his left hand on Tony’s neck and squeezed him softly. “Doing well, boy.” He added a second finger and soothed Tony down as the boy tensed up again. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on feeling inside of the boy. There were scars deep within him; he could feel the bumpy unevenness beneath his fingers. It angered him as the scars were not natural, they were there because of repeated abuse and he wondered if Tony ever had the luxury of experiencing pleasure during sex. He slowly started scissoring his fingers, stretching Tony wide as he worked him open for the plug that would be inserted shortly. The enema given to Tony by the doctors before he was handed over to Tobias meant Tony was still clean. He wondered what Tony thought about that necessary evil. He liked to use enemas as both punishment and in play times, but it was a thing they would discuss later on.

Tony hissed as the fingers pulled out of his body and then were pushed in again. He grunted in surprise as he felt even fuller than before. He wasn’t sure, but it felt like it at least three fingers entered him now. He couldn’t describe what he felt. The previous times of any examination, he had to endure the fingers that were inserted probed around and withdrawn. When he was anally used he had to prepare himself and if he didn’t do a good enough job or was just taken as is, it hurt, it bled and one time he nearly died of an infection. This was something more, it soothed him down and it made him to relax. He couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt to be hard again. He could hear the master behind him, talking softly to him, caressing his body as he continued to stroke him from inside. Tony grunted again, everything was so different to what he was used to. He had no idea how to feel about it, what to do about it. He moaned as his head throbbed, but stayed in position, not wanting to be punished while he was vulnerable like this.

Gibbs could feel the trembling that passed through Tony’s body. He knew it wasn’t from being cold as Tony’s body was warm to the touch. By the little sounds Tony made he knew it wasn’t because he was in pain, but something was wrong and he needed to find out rather sooner than later what it was. He reached for the plug and just as he eased his finger into the tight channel, he pressed the plug in until it finally disappeared within Tony’s body. “Good boy.” He praised the slave again as he guided him back to his knees. It was time to take a little break and find out what was bothering the lovely slave that responded so well to his touches. Gibbs stepped away and circled Tony once more. He kept his hand on Tony’s hair and realized that he already made the decision not to shave the boy’s head. He loved playing with the thick mop of dark hair. It was a bit longer than what he normally liked, but it suited the young slave and it gave him something to hold on to. He could feel Tony tremble again and knew that Tony was starting to come out of the deep headspace he was in. He would’ve liked it if Tony stayed under for a while longer, but he also needed to get a true reading on the boy and with him being caught up in his own head it wouldn’t have worked.

“What are you worried about, boy?” He finally spoke up as he came to a halt in front of Tony again.

Tony remained silent. Once again, he felt conflicted. No master ever gave a damn about the answer in any case.

“I know there’s nothing wrong with your hearing, so that can’t be the reason why you’re ignoring me. You’ve been a slave for a long time, boy. Surely you must know by now it’s not a good thing to piss off your master.” Gibbs waited patiently to see if Tony would answer him and sighed when he received no response. “That’s five.” He grinned when Tony’s head snapped up before the slave caught himself and lowered his head again. “Yes, I’m still keeping track, or did you for one moment forget about your transgressions of earlier or the fact that I’m counting them? Life with me will be easy, boy. I’m a strict master, but fair. Punishment will be dealt with at night, but I’m also one that believes in discipline. Before you ask, there is a difference and you’ll get to understand it soon enough, but in short – punishment is what you receive for doing something wrong, while discipline is there to make you think before you act.

Tony couldn’t help but snorted out loud. For him it just meant being hit more. He should’ve known. This man was just like all the others that came before him, they only wanted one thing and that was to hit the living daylights out of him. He shook his head. No, that wasn’t all. They also wanted to fuck him. He should’ve realized it sooner. He really was just a fuck toy and nothing more. With defiance, he lifted his head and met the blue eyes that stared down at him. “You are all just the same.” Then he spit and grinned as the glob landed on the master’s face and slowly slid down his cheek.

Gibbs reached out with his hand and looked on as Tony flinched away from him as he wiped the spit from his cheek. He knew exactly why Tony has done it and it angered him that the young man had to act in such a manner. He also knew he couldn’t let Tony get away with it. He grabbed Tony’s arm and yanked him to his feet without saying a word. He marched him down the stairs into the large basement, which housed his woodwork projects on the one side and, one of his playrooms on the other. Without giving Tony the chance to look around, he managed to get him fastened to the St. Andrews cross facing outwards. Only when Tony was properly secured did he move across to a large dresser and retrieved what he needed.

When the new master grabbed him by the arm, Tony had no time to react before he was yanked up and dragged down a flight of stairs. As they went down he thought he saw something like a boat in the one corner. Then he was shackled to a cross and he got his first chance to look around. Tony wasn’t scared anymore. He knew what was about to come. He couldn’t explain it, but it felt good to know that he was about to be punished. At least now, he knew what to expect.

Gibbs knew he had to play it carefully. Tony acted out because he only knew how to handle one thing and that was punishment. It was clear that the slave expected to be beaten within an inch of his life and that when Gibbs showed him pleasure he had no idea how to handle it. The gag ring he took from the shelf was bigger than normal. It would stretch Tony’s mouth wide. He placed the earplugs, blindfold and the cock cage next to it.

“There is more to punishment than just being beaten, Tony. There are things like time out, writing lines, doing cleaning around the house with a mere toothbrush and stuff like that. I am able to make you see the error of your ways without lifting a hand to slap you.” Gibbs took the required items and placed them next to Tony on the small side table. Without hesitating, he grabbed hold of Tony’s head, slipped the gag ring into Tony’s mouth and fastened the buckle securely behind Tony’s head. It came as no surprise when Tony didn’t fight him. He knew the boy was used to things like that, but he also knew Tony wasn’t used to what he was about to do.

Tony didn’t like the words he heard. Being beaten meant anger, disappointment and a sense of being gotten rid of because if they could beat you to death then why not? Sometimes, it felt to Tony as if he was a disappointment in that aspect as well. He was sure that a few of his previous masters tried to kill him by beating him to death, but he just didn’t die. To be punished by doing tedious cleaning or stuff like that, meant something else – something that he wasn’t prepared to ponder. He struggled against the bindings in a hope that if he acted out the punishment might become more severe – might turn into a beating.

Gibbs was lifting up the blindfold when his slave started to struggle against the leather shackles that held him in place. “Stop that”, he admonished Tony but arched his brow when the slave continued his actions. Although the cross was sturdy, Tony was starting to rock it hard with his actions and Gibbs feared for the slave’s safety. He pressed Tony hard against the cross and covered the slave’s body with his own. “Stop struggling,” he hissed as he pinned Tony down. It bothered him when Tony started to make little noises like a frightened animal. Gibbs knew he had to get Tony to calm down immediately or risking the possibility that the slave might injure himself with his struggles.

Tony hated the body leaning up against him. The master smelled good and the weight felt comfortable. It made his head spin; it was not what he wanted. He had to get away - he had to act out. Anger from a master was the only thing he understood. He needed that to breathe - he was struggling to breathe. His chest contracted as his breathing sped up and his breaths became shallower. Black spots formed in front of his eyes and he started to moan from deep within his chest; the noises sounded raw.

“Fuck”, Gibbs used the quick release on the shackles and freed Tony within seconds. Still keeping the younger man against him, he pulled him away from the cross and took his place on the floor, keeping Tony tight to his chest while trying to soothe him at the same time.

He had to use all of his strength to keep the slave from thrusting against him. He didn’t want Tony to injure himself and knew he had to get him under control soon. He tried to soothe him with words again, but it was as if Tony couldn’t hear him. Gibbs was running out of options. “Snap out of it, slave!” He finally bellowed and sighed when Tony went rigid in his arms but then calmed down. “Easy does it, boy. You’re safe.” He soothed Tony down again, using his hands to keep in physical contact with the slave, wanting Tony to feel his touch, to feel that everything would be all right. Tony’s sounds changed, no longer did he sounded like a caged animal, now the little whimpers made him seem small and insecure. “Not going to hurt you, boy. Everything is all right. Just calm down for me, everything will be all right.” Gibbs kept up the litany of words until after what felt like a lifetime, Tony finally relaxed against his chest and Gibbs sighed in relief.

“I’m going to have my hands full with you.” Gibbs pressed a kiss on the side of Tony’s head and leaned back against the wooden cross in no hurry to move them soon. Seeing that Tony calmed down completely, he unbuckled the ring gag and removed it from Tony’s mouth. He gently massaged Tony’s jaw, keeping his actions slow and purposeful. Keeping them seated like that for at least half an hour, Gibbs finally made the move to get them to their feet again. He managed to get out behind the slave and then pulled Tony to his feet. “Let’s get something to eat and then we can go over what I expect from you.” He lifted Tony’s chin with his hand. “We’re also going to talk about what happened here, boy, and your punishment will be completed at a later stage.” He turned around and without a word went up the stairs. He smiled to himself as Tony silently followed him.

Back in the living room, Gibbs snapped his fingers once and looked on as Tony moved to his knees. “Good boy.” He was pleased that Tony seemed to know hand signals as well. “You normally won’t get to the chance to make choices in this house on of your own, but this time I’m going to give you the choice of what you want to do now. Either we can eat, or we can discuss what went wrong downstairs. The choice is yours.”

Tony remained silent. He couldn’t get a handle on the man standing before him. Where he thought he was going to be beaten hard despite suffering from a panic attack (something that happened often) he was lulled and kept safe. Now he had the choice of eating or talking. He didn’t want to talk, but he also didn’t want to eat. Eating had his own set of rules, it usually went hand in hand with humiliation and he had no idea how it would work here.

“Staying silent is also not an option, boy.” Gibbs voice broke the silence that settled in the room.

Tony’s head dropped to his chest as he weighed up the options. Talking meant fists, eating meant humiliation and sometimes fists, whichever option he chose, he was screwed. But he was also not sure if he could handle any physical contact right now, even if it was fists landing on his body. Humiliation seems to the best options between the two evils at this stage. “Eating, Sir.” He finally made the choice.

“Good choice,” Gibbs snapped his fingers again and walked out of the room. He kept an eye on Tony as they moved to the kitchen. “It will be your duty to keep the house clean, but it will also be your responsibility to clean up after every meal. Until I know that you can cook and not poison us, I will do the cooking.”

“I can cook.” Tony reacted fiercely and pushed his chin out in defiance.

Gibbs cocked his head and then nodded once. He let it slide that Tony spoke out of turn. “Good, show me what you can do.” He stepped to the side and handed Tony an apron. “You can take that off again when you’re done. Don’t want you to injure yourself while you cook naked.” He sat down to give Tony free access to the kitchen. “Just remember one thing - you’re still doing the cleaning afterwards.” He smirked as Tony’s shoulders slumped and knew that cleaning the kitchen would be considered punishment. He made a mental note thereof. “If you need something, ask.” He sat back and waited.

Tony started opening up cupboards and drawers. He scanned the fridge and within mere minutes, he had an array of cooking utensils and different pots out. He tried to ignore the man seated behind him and concentrate on the task in front of him. One of his many masters had a passion for food and introduced Tony to the world of culinary art. It was the only time that none of the usual rules in regards to when and what to eat didn’t count. Unfortunately, that Master also had a son – a jealous one, who accused Tony of trying to seduce him and in the end, he was removed from the household.

Gibbs couldn’t believe his eyes as he saw with what ease Tony set to work. He did hesitate once or twice, but not because he didn’t know what he was doing, but because the kitchen he was in was unfamiliar to him. He looked on as Tony quickly whipped up a taste looking pasta dish using the few ingredients he had access to and within less than twenty minutes, Tony placed a hot plate of food in front of him before removing the apron and sinking to his knees next to Gibbs’ chair, his head bowed low.

“This look really wonderful, thank you, Tony.” He took a bite and couldn’t believe his taste buds - it was exquisite. “Was there a reason why you prepared only one plate, Tony?”

Tony had no idea how to answer that question so he remained silent.

“Did you not understand the question, boy?”

Tony sighed softly. “I don’t know how to answer it, Sir.”

“Explain.”

Tony huffed and rolled his eyes. The slap on the back of his head was hard. He managed to stay in position and silent.

“You want to drop that attitude, boy. I asked you to explain and I’m still waiting.” Gibbs had placed down his fork and turned in his chair to face the kneeling slave next to him head on. He was impressed that Tony didn’t break position, but was concerned about the attitude. Tony’s emotions were all over the place, one moment he was blowing hot the next moment cold.

“Slaves are not allowed to eat the same food as their Masters. Slaves are not allowed to eat in the presence of their Masters. Slaves are only permitted to eat once a day at daybreak.” He quoted the three rules he learned in his twenty years as a slave.

“Where the hell did you pick that up?” Gibbs was astounded at the answer he received.

“Master Fredericks taught me the first rule. It was elaborated on by Master Brand a few years later.” He didn’t add that no other master had any problem with those three rules.

A feeling of unease settled in the pit of Gibbs’ stomach. “Master Fredericks was your first master?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And you were in Master Brand’s service when you were about ten years old?”

“Yes, Sir.”

If it wasn’t for the fact that he never wasted food or that Tony did an amazing job in preparing it for him, he would’ve flung the plate to the side out of fury.

“So what exactly did you eat when you were only eight years old, Tony?”

“Whatever I could find on the plates when cleaning them, Sir.”

Gibbs nodded his head. “And from the age of ten you ate, where exactly and only at dawn?”

“I would normally eat in the kitchens or in the slave quarters and yes, Sir, at daybreak.”

This time Gibbs growled and he pushed the plate away, he’d lost his appetite. He had a feeling that the last time Tony had any food in him must’ve been three days ago just before he was removed from his last master and placed at the Long Island center. It was no wonder the poor boy’s emotional status was so erratic. He took a deep breath and pulled the plate closer again. He spooned some of the pasta onto the fork and held the fork out to Tony. “Eat.”

Tony finally broke position and scrambled backwards. Fear was etched on his face. He shook his head, but couldn’t look away from the fork in Gibbs’ hand.

“What the hell?” Gibbs placed the fork down and focused on Tony. “Tony?” He received no response. Tony’s eyes had shifted from his hand to the plate. Gibbs moved the plate out of Tony’s line of sight and it seemed to have done the trick as Tony relaxed, although he was still on his back nearly in the corner. Gibbs had a feeling that he wouldn’t be getting anything out of the slave while they were still in the same room as the fork. He couldn’t understand what was going on. Tony was the one who set the table; he had shown no fear in handling the fork earlier. He knew he had to find the underlying cause of this and then they still had to eat. He was not going to let Tony go to bed without having some food in his stomach.

Gibbs pushed back his chair and exited the room. The “with me,” came out very casually, but he still held his breath and hoped that Tony would follow him. It seemed Tony had no problem in doing that, as he scrambled to his feet and was on Gibbs’ heels even before he exited the kitchen. This time Gibbs made his way up the stairs to the top floor where the bedrooms were situated. He ignored the first two doors and entered the last room on the right. It was his bedroom and the one place that looked like it was actually lived in. The bed was covered in different files, a large pin board stood to the side covered in more paper and photos. His coffee cup from the day before still stood on the bedside table. He cleared the bed by placing the files to the side and got onto it, scooting right up to the headboard. He opened his legs and patted at the mattress between them. “On the bed with me, your back against my chest.”

Tony eyed the room; he was very curious and got startled when his new Master spoke up. For a moment, he couldn’t understand what Gibbs wanted and he stayed rooted to the spot.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, boy. Get on here.” Gibbs tapped at the mattress again and smiled when Tony finally moved forward. He waited patiently for Tony to settle against him, although rather stiffly before he pulled Tony tight against his chest folded his arms across Tony’s chest and brought his legs over Tony’s effectively trapping the slave with his own body.

The moment the limbs pinned him down, Tony started to struggle. He didn’t want this - he was not prepared. It didn’t even occur to him that although he was stark naked Gibbs was still fully clothed, all that he could think off was that he was on a bed and the only time he was allowed on a bed was when he had to put out and take it as it was handed to him.

Gibbs expected the struggle, he had no idea why but his gut told him it would happen so he was prepared when Tony started to struggle against him. He tightened the hold he had over the younger man and winced as he knew Tony would be full of heavy bruises the next morning, but he didn’t let go. He knew one of two things was going to happen. Either Tony was going to manage to break free and make a run for it, or two, he’s going to exhaust himself and give in. Gibbs hoped for the second, but was still prepared for the first.

Tony fought hard, he tried all the moves he knew, but in the manner he was pinned, he had little way in maneuvering and the few times he tried to head-butt the master behind him, he failed miserably. He was tired, he was hungry and he was emotionally wrung out. Finally, the fight left him and he sagged back against the master’s chest. For the second time in so many hours, he admitted defeat. The sob that broke past his lips was not intended, but the moment it happened, he broke down and started to cry.

Gibbs sighed in relief when Tony finally stopped fighting him and even as his heart ached when Tony started to cry he knew it was necessary. Only when Tony was done crying would they be able to move forward. Tony had been through too much and in the last seventy-two hours, his life was once again totally uprooted with no explanation given to him. Gibbs managed to turn them over so that he became the big spoon and held Tony close to him. This time he didn’t talk, just kept the young man safe in his arms. It felt like hours before Tony finally went limp against him and fell asleep. Only then did Gibbs move. He got up and fetched a clean, damp cloth from the bathroom, cleaned Tony’s face, placed enough pillows under his arms to support them and then chained the exhausted young slave to the bed. There would be no more talking this night. Punishment would have to stand over until the following day, but it didn’t matter now. Now, the only thing that did matter was for Tony to get some rest. Gibbs vowed to make sure that Tony got something to eat early the next morning before they would start the rest of their day. Before Tony would start his new life as Gibbs’ slave.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs looked on with a smirk on his face as his slave looked surprised at the spread laid out on the table for them to eat. Gibbs got up early and after cleaning up the kitchen from the previous night, he started preparing breakfast. There was freshly squeezed juice for Tony and coffee for him. He had made bacon and eggs, hash browns and biscuits with gravy. There were also grits and fresh fruit with yogurt. A tall pitcher of water rounded off the table. He saw Tony eying the single place setting at the table. “That space is for me,” and he could see Tony’s shoulders slump forward, “but, it’s not for me to eat alone. You will eat what I feed you.” Gibbs needed to find out what had happened the previous night for Tony to react so badly when he held out the fork for him to take a bite. But, he also had his own reasons for doing this, even though those reasons were of no concern to Tony, he hoped that by feeding Tony the slave would realize that he was not only dependent on him for his needs, but that he can depend on him as well. Tony didn’t respond, but Gibbs didn’t expect an answer out of his boy, the slave was still too unsettled on what had happened last night. Gibbs didn’t mind the silence at all.

Gibbs took his seat and looked on as Tony took his spot next to him on the floor. He placed his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and squeezed it once. “It will be all right, boy.” Gibbs poured a glass of water and held the glass up to Tony’s lips for him to drink. He couldn’t help but to feel satisfied as Tony drank deep. He placed the glass back on the table and started dishing up some of the food. He made sure to feed Tony bits of everything, taking note of what Tony liked and what he didn’t like. He was surprised to see how easy it was to feed Tony this time around. He wondered if it had anything to do with the time of them eating, because then, he was going to have problems. Gibbs also made sure that he got his own fill of food. He smirked when he saw Tony’s eyes lit up when he took a swallow of his coffee. “No coffee for you, boy. If you want it, you’ve got to earn it.” He chuckled when a soft sigh escaped passed Tony’s lips. He placed his hand on Tony’s hair and pulled it back slightly. The little noise Tony made went straight to his cock, but he ignored it for the moment. “I want you to clean up here, and then meet me downstairs in the basement. We still have to take care of your punishment of yesterday, and we still need to talk as well.” Gibbs leaned in and kissed Tony hard on the mouth, using his tongue and teeth to force Tony’s mouth open and to dominate him with the kiss. He could feel Tony melt against him as he continued with the kiss. Only when he was breathless did he withdraw his mouth. Tony’s lips were red and swollen; it was a good look on the slave. Gibbs didn’t explain that he wanted to do that since the day before; it was his prerogative as owner to take what he wanted from his slave. “Today is going to be a difficult day for you, Tony. By the end of today, you will most likely hate me, but I promise you know that no harm will come to you.” This time the kiss he shared with Tony was soft and he lingered for a moment against Tony before he got to his feet. “You’ve got half an hour to clean up. If you’re late, there will be punishment as well.” He stroked Tony’s hair before he walked away. Gibbs looked only back once as Tony got to his feet and started with his first task of the day.

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

Tony had no idea how to feel about what was going on. When he woke up, was surprised to find that he slept the night through, but what surprised him even more, was the fact that he was sleeping on a bed and as far as he could feel, he wasn’t used in any way or manner. It didn’t surprise him to find that he was shackled to the headboard. It seemed like that was a standard practice with all masters. Slaves were always chained to the headboard. Tony shivered as his thoughts ran deeper. Chains from the headboard were also used to choke him. He swallowed out of instinct and couldn’t suppress the sigh when he realized his neck and his throat didn’t feel abused. He had scanned the room, and found it to be empty. When he listened carefully, he could hear sounds coming from the first level of the house and by the smell, it seemed like his new Master was preparing breakfast. Tony’s stomach growled and he tried to ignore it. He had a feeling that after his act last night, he wouldn’t be getting any food soon.

He was therefore astonished when Gibbs entered the bedroom a while later and unshackled him from the bed, took him to the bathroom where he cleaned up before leading him downstairs. Everything was done in silence and it seemed like the master had no problem with that. The breakfast on the table came as a surprise, but only until he saw the one place setting. It didn’t matter that the master told him he would be fed, he would only believe that when it happened, and then he knew what price he would pay for the food. In the end, he had to admit, the food was good. Even if he had to eat the grits. The fact that no punishment was dished out made his head turn and this time around, it wasn’t because he was hungry. The coffee smelled divine, and he couldn’t help but to wonder what he would have to do to earn a sip or even a cup of his own.

As he cleaned, he ignored the fact that he let the master feed him, instead, he wondered about the kiss. At first he tried to keep still, and not to respond, but the nips on his bottom lip and the way the master’s tongue licked at his mouth made him want more and he found himself responding. The kiss deepened, it nearly took his breath away. He could feel himself harden at the simple kiss, but kept his hands away from his cock. The second kiss after he was told what was expected from him was even more amazing, even though it was so short. Tony looked at the clock, his fingers tracing his still tingling lips. He couldn’t help but to wonder what was going to happen the rest of the day. The master sounded serious, but just like the day before, just as before he freaked out for the first and the second time something inside of him told him not to worry, that things would work out. Unfortunately, he had no idea if he could trust that feeling or not.

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

Gibbs looked up from where he was working on his boat when he heard Tony coming down the stairs. He had given a lot of thought on how he would punish Tony for his errors of the day before and even though he didn’t want to use corporal punishment on Tony, Tony had to realize that being punished might mean being hit, but that it didn’t mean he would be beaten to near death. He waited until Tony reached the bottom of the stairs before he moved away. He met Tony just as the slave went to his knees.

“Yesterday didn’t give us an opportunity to explore this area of my home. As you can see, it’s divided into two sections. This side is where I do my wood projects. It’s where I come to relax and do something that I love. You will not enter this area, or touch any of the tools without me being present or without my explicit permission. Is that understood, boy?”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony spoke up for the first time.

“Good.” Gibbs walked deeper into the second part of the basement with Tony on his heels. “This is my playroom. This is where we will play out fantasies and do scenes. This is also, where most of your punishment and your discipline will be dealt with. In here, you will have a bit more freedom as I will allow you to explore the toys that are here, to get a feeling of what you like and what you might dislike. As like the rest of the house, with the exception of my woodwork area you are responsible for keeping everything in here clean and neatly ordered. If we used something you will make sure it’s cleaned and packed away in its right place before our next session.” Gibbs circled the room and came to a halt in front of his kneeling slave. “I will use your sexually, you will be mine in every carnal way possible, but I want you to enjoy it, and to explore those aspects that you might find scary and to grow in yourself. I will however not take a piss on you, or shit on you. That’s not my scene, and that will never be my scene. I do love enemas on the other hand, and I do find them a useful tool in grounding my slaves and sometimes it’s fitting as a suitable punishment as well.”

Gibbs walked over to the side where the St. Andrews Cross stood against the wall. Next to it was a spanking bench. “Come and kneel for me here, boy.” Gibbs indicated to the spot right next to the bench. He waited for Tony to comply with his instruction before he continued. “I will be turning your ass red today and it will because of two things. One, we still need to deal with your punishment of yesterday and we also need to deal with your discipline. I will only punish you for the transgressions you committed yesterday and not one stroke more. It’s a bit more complicated with handing out discipline, as I don’t have a standard number of smacks I deal out, but I go with the flow, I love to see my slave’s ass a deep red, and depending on how long that takes to get the desired color I will continue to smack you. I also don’t want to wait until tonight to dish our punishment, because we need to get that past us. Do you understand, Tony?”

Tony was once again shivering hard. He had expected to be used as a fuck toy, he was trained from a very young age to accept it but he still didn’t like it. He wasn’t supposed to like it. This master talking about liking this or disliking that it made his head ache again. It didn’t work like that; it never did. Then there was the fact that the master told him that he would be beaten today and it made his fears come alive again. Never before had any master stopped when they were supposed to stop, they stopped either when they became too tired to continue with the beating, or if they became bored.

“Tony?” The master’s voice penetrated his thoughts and he jerked his head in agreement. “Yes, Sir.” He had to keep it together, he wasn’t a boy anymore but a grown man, he should be used to this by now.

Gibbs wasn’t totally convinced with Tony’s response, but left it at that. He would be keeping a close eye on Tony in any case. He walked over to the large steel cabinet that stood in the corner and opened it up. He would give Tony the mundane task of cleaning everything out after the punishment. It would keep Tony focused on one task and it would give him the opportunity not to be in a position where he was kneeling or lying down to aggravate his ass that would be turned red in a few moments.

He picked up a crop and a paddle and took it over to where Tony was still kneeling. The crop was sturdy and made a lovely sound with a great impact, but it didn’t slice the skin, just bruised it good. It was perfect for punishment delivery. The paddle on the other hand was handmade of solid wood and packed a deep punch, but when used to dish out discipline it could be used with a softer stroke and over a long period of time color any ass a deep red. “Hold out your hands, palms facing up.” When Tony complied with the instruction, he first placed the crop across Tony’s hands. “This will be the tool we use for punishment. I have a feeling you’ll be getting to know it very intimately over the next few weeks. It will be your responsibility to fetch and to pack it away each night. It will also be your responsibility to keep a tally on the number of strokes you earned during the day. You will present this item to me as you are holding it now and when I place it back in your hands afterwards you will accept it in this fashion again. You will also kiss it and you will thank me for making you see your mistakes and correcting them. Is that clear, boy?”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony looked at the crop lying in his palms and wondered just how much blood he would be cleaning off from it.

Gibbs removed the crop, placed it on the spanking bench and then placed the paddle across Tony’s palms. “You will get intimate with this paddle as well. This will be your responsibility and once again, you will kiss it at the end and will thank me for helping you to make you think before you act and not do something stupid. Understood?”

“Understood, Sir.”

“Good. Let’s get you into position.” Gibbs helped Tony onto the spanking bench and made sure his ass was at the right height for his arm to follow through correctly. “Since I have a feeling you haven’t kept score on your punishment, I will help you out this time. From tonight, it’s your responsibility.” Gibbs cleared his throat. “And just to be clear, I will also be keeping count and you do not want us to differ in the number Tony, because should that happen, we will use the highest number between the two of us, and the difference in strokes would be added to that number as well. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony shivered. The bench was not uncomfortable, but his ass was on full display for maximum impact and he knew right there and then that Gibbs didn’t play when it came down to handing out punishment.

“Yesterday you ended up with seven. Not only did you speak out of turn, but also you didn’t reply when I addressed you directly on three separate occasions. You also decided not to respect the rule I gave to you about eyes no higher than chest height. You also then assaulted and disrespected me when you spit at me, and that will count for two. You will count each stroke out and then I will release you and you will thank me as I indicated to you earlier. Understood?”

For a moment, Tony thought of not responding, but being on display as he was, placed him at a disadvantage. “Yes, Sir.”

“I will not be holding back, boy. Relax for me.” Gibbs gave the last instructions quickly before he brought the crop down and delivered the first stroke. Tony arched up as he tried to move away from the blow even after it landed, but the restraints kept him in place perfectly. No sound escaped his lips.

“You want to count it out, boy.” Gibbs could see the internal struggle Tony had with himself as the slave first frowned, bowed his head, lifted it up in defiance and then with a clear voice he finally spoke up.

“One, Sir.” Tony grunted out. The moment the stroke landed, he didn’t feel anything, but then the pain followed and he could feel it to the pit of his stomach. It rushed out from the point of impact, through his buttocks, up into his lower back and down his thighs. In short – it took his breath away.

Gibbs hated making slaves wait too long between strokes of punishment, so the moment Tony thanked him, he brought his arm down for the second one.

With this one, Tony couldn’t control the cry that escaped his lips. He shuddered as the pain travelled through him again. He could even feel it in his toes. “Two, Sir.”

“You’re allowed to react to the strokes, Tony. Don’t hold your sounds in, it’s a way in dealing with the pain. Let it go, boy.”

Tony’s body trembled. He didn’t want to react to the strokes. He didn’t want to appear weak in front of the Master he hadn’t even known for twenty-four hours. He tried to shift in position, bowed his head low between his shoulders and waited for the next one.

Gibbs raised his arm and in quick succession delivered the next stroked one after the other. It made Tony gasp and then Tony screamed. He could see the moment Tony tried to get up from the bench, the whole bench shaking as he tried to move from it and Gibbs placed the crop on the floor and kneeled next to Tony’s head. He took his boy’s head in his hands. “Breathe through it, boy. You’re doing great, so proud of you.”

Tony struggled in catching his breath, the pain that spread through his body a never-ending circle of agony. He was aware of the master next to him, but his words were far away, as the pain threatened to overtake his being.

“Breathe, boy, breathe boy.” Gibbs repeated the words and relaxed when Tony finally took a gulp of air. “There you go, boy. So good for me, doing great.”

“Please, Master, no more, please.” Tony begged and hiccupped.

“Only two more left, Tony and then we’re done. You can do it, Tony. You can take it.” Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead, got off his knees and took hold of the crop again. By this time, Tony was sobbing uncontrollably. He didn’t drag it out, but brought the crop down again, marking Tony for the six and seventh time, the seven evenly lines spread out over the meatiest part of Tony’s buttocks.

Gibbs placed the crop down again, he knew Tony was in no position to thank him quite yet for the delivery of his punishment, that would have to wait a bit. He managed to undo the restraints and cradled Tony to his chest. “It’s over and done with, you did so good, boy.” He rocked Tony slowly and relaxed as Tony finally relaxed against him. He had stopped sobbing and was now just sniffling hard. Gibbs pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it out to Tony.

“Thank you, Master.” Tony took the offered handkerchief, wiped his face and then blew his nose. He kept it and didn’t try to pass it back.

“You feel a bit more settled now?” Gibbs asked as he pushed Tony away so that he could have a better look at him.

“Yes, Master.” Tony tried to snuggle a bit closer and sighed when Gibbs pulled him even closer to his side.

Gibbs realized that Tony needed the comfort, that it was most likely something that he never experienced before. He also realized that this wouldn’t be able to carry on the whole day. There was still much to do and it included Tony’s discipline as well. He had to get the slave into a steady routine as soon as possible.

After what felt to Tony like only five minutes, the master pulled away from him and he gingerly got to his knees. He didn’t rest his ass on the back of his heels, but stayed straight up, head bowed out of respect.

“You’re feeling that, aren’t you, boy?” Gibbs pulled Tony to his feet. “Get into a display position, but bend at the waist. Gibbs waited until Tony complied with the instruction before he started stroking Tony with his hands. He massaged his back, moved lower on to his legs and included his arms. He could feel Tony relax with each stroke of his hands. “So sensual, so needed. My boy.” Gibbs kept the words soft, not wanting Tony to stop focusing on what Gibbs was doing to him.

“Stay in place.” Gibbs walked over to the large cabinet and took out a tub of cream. He coated his fingers liberally and started to work the cooling salve into Tony’s cheeks. He chuckled as Tony leaped forward when the coolness made contact with his overheated backside. “Back in position, boy.” He waited for Tony to comply with his order before he took more of the salve and continued his actions. He was proud when Tony stayed in position as he worked the cooling cream deep into the bruised area.

At first, it hurt when the master touched his already bruised backside. He was surprised that no blood flew from the marks, but even though they stung like hell, he could feel that the skin was unbroken. Definitely bruised, and by the feel of things, bruised pretty deep, but his skin was still intact. He wondered how the marks looked.

“What are you thinking about, boy?” Gibbs had noticed that Tony was no longer focused on the task.

Tony shook his head and gasped as he jumped forward when a hard palm landed smack in the middle of the raw marks on his skin.

“Surely you don’t want your tally to start up so soon again. So let’s just say it’s been dealt with and you can try again answering my question.” Gibbs clicked his fingers and watched as Tony sunk to his knees, still keeping off his heels. “All the way down, boy. The sooner you get used to it, the better.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony lowered himself gently until his bruised ass touched the back of his heels.

“Good, what were you thinking about?” Gibbs asked as he leaned over and retrieved the crop where he left it on the floor.

Tony eyed the instrument with trepidation. At first, he wanted to deny everything, but he didn’t want to feel that crop on his backside so soon again. The Master certainly knew how to pack a punch. He blushed and lowered his head more. “May I see, Master?”

Gibbs frowned at the request and then smiled. “You want to see the marks the crop left of your ass, boy?”

Tony nodded his head. “Yes, Master.”

“I think you’ll like seeing them. I know you thought I’d broken the skin, seeing it would show you that even though I punished you hard, you won’t ever be damaged permanently. Follow me.” He made the way up the stairs and lead Tony into one of the spare bedrooms. He clicked his fingers and Tony sank to his knees. “Good, boy.” He praised as Tony settled down on the back of his heels. He opened the door to the large cupboard to reveal a full-length mirror. “Here you go, have a look.”

Gibbs stood back as Tony turned and inspected the marks on his ass. He could see Tony’s hands twitched, but was proud of the slave when he didn’t touch the marks. He wasn’t going to make it easy for Tony. If Tony wanted to touch, he would have to ask.

Tony wrung his hands together. It was as if the neatly spaced lines called out to him to be touched. He could see their raised sides, it was bruised and swollen and it thrummed in rhythm with his heartbeat. He looked up and caught the Master’s gaze on his. Tony quickly lowered his eyes and swallowed hard. He straightened his shoulders. “May I touch it, Master?”

“Why?” Gibbs asked.

Tony’s head stayed bowed.

Gibbs had seen Tony’s cock twitched the first time he saw the lines in the mirror. It looked like Tony might have a kink for a bit of pain, it was something that he was willing to explore.

“You want some more of those stripes to decorate your ass, boy?” He growled out, as Tony remained quiet.

Tony quickly shook his head. “No, Master.”

“Then answer my question, boy. Why do you want to touch them?”

Tony shivered. There were so many things going through is mind, but he was beginning to realize something. He was yet to be punished for telling the truth. He had to know how it felt. “I want to feel how hot they are, how they are raised from my body, how the areas in between them feel. Please, Master. May I touch them?”

“You may, boy.” Gibbs looked on as Tony reached out tentatively with his hand and his fingers gingerly traced the top mark. Gibbs couldn’t help but to notice the shiver that went through Tony’s body as his fingers first touched the bruised area. Tony had a look of pure contentment on his face as his fingers stroked the areas, still hesitant for the most part. Tony was unaware that Gibbs was staring at him so the slave owner made full use of the opportunity to observe his slave with total ease.

Tony was surprised to feel how smoothed the ridges felt underneath his fingertips. He could definitely feel the difference between where the crop landed and where it didn’t. He found it strange that to him the areas in between the strokes felt warm to the touch. Tony couldn’t help but to press just that little bit into the bruised bit. He silently gasped and his cock twitched. The feeling went straight to his cock, something that he’d never experienced before with pain. He pressed into the spot again, this time even a bit harder and shivered hard.

He didn’t notice the master moving in behind him until the man’s hands closed around the twin globes and squeezed them slowly. The intense heat and sprinkle of pain made Tony rise on his toes and he whimpered softly.

“You like that, boy, just that bit of pain. It makes your cock weep.” Gibbs brought his hand forward and swiped the droplet of pre-cum that gathered at the tip of Tony’s cock. “I will teach you how to enjoy pain, without letting the pain consume you alive, boy. I will make you get pleasure from pain and pain from pleasure until the two are mixed up and you’re no longer able to distinguish between them.” Gibbs squeezed a bit harder and Tony went onto his toes, his boy’s eyes closed. “But”, and he brought his hand down hard onto Tony’s red ass and looked on as Tony’s eyes flew open. “Punishment is not pleasure, and it will never be. Understood?”

“Yes, Master.” Tony trembled at the loss of the Master’s hands on his ass, on his own fingers that played with the marks. He had no choice but to follow when the master left the room. They headed back to the playroom and Tony sank to his knees without being prompted.

Gibbs held out the crop for Tony and looked on as his boy took the crop as he was instructed before and kissed it once. Tony looked up at Gibbs, but his eyes stayed at his chest. “Thank you, Master for correcting my errors.” Gibbs could hear the serenity in Tony’s voice and for a moment he wanted to kill everyone who ever harmed Tony in any way. The boy was a natural, who only wanted to serve, but got scared because of incompetence. He smiled when Tony took the crop, gently cleaned it with a cloth Gibbs placed to the side just for that purpose and returned it to its place in the cupboard. He looked on as Tony returned to him and sank down onto his knees once again.

“Well done, boy.” Gibbs massaged Tony’s skull for a moment before he stopped the action and walked over to a sturdy chair that stood in the middle of the room. “Come here, boy.” He indicated to the right side of the chair and waited patiently for Tony to take in his place. “I told you earlier that today was going to be hard on you and I meant it. However, I have to add, you’ve done so well up to now. I will push you hard today, tomorrow and every day in the future, you have to learn to accept it, to grow with it and it will be all right.” His hand landed on Tony’s head again. “It’s time for your daily discipline, unfortunately for you it will be a bit harder for you, due to the fact that I had to deal with yesterday’s punishment as well, but hopefully such a situation like today will not happen again.”

Tony stiffened up at the master’s words. He didn’t want to feel more pain. He didn’t do anything to deserve it and it didn’t make any sense to beat him again just to make sure he didn’t do anything wrong. He could feel himself bristle at the thought of more punishment.

“You should drop that attitude, boy.” Gibbs spoke up and continued before Tony could get into more trouble. “I’ve trained more than one slave, boy. I know exactly what you’re thinking and I know you think it’s unfair, you didn’t do anything wrong, and you’re right, you didn’t do anything wrong. But, I want to keep it that way. I want you to feel my marks on you, to make you think before you act. It will keep you focused on your tasks at hand; it will not let your mind wonder, boy.”

“It’s still punishment.” Tony sounded sullen.

Gibbs just arched an eyebrow, but didn’t utter a word. He could only hope that Tony counted that remark. “It’s not punishment and although you do not see the difference now, I hope that you’ll be able to see it soon.” He slapped with the palm of his hand onto his thigh. “Discipline is also more intimate and personal. You will always receive your daily discipline over my knee, either here or in the bedroom. You will remember to bring me the paddle each morning. He reached for the paddle he brought with him when they entered the playroom again.

Tony wanted to rebel, but something inside of him told him to settle down. He found him on the Master’s lap; his body sufficiently supported by Gibbs’ thighs, his own cock resting gently between Gibb’s thighs. He stiffened up as Gibbs’ hand kneaded the bruised globes, he tried to move away but the hand on the small of his back, kept him in place.

Gibbs ignored the way Tony stiffened up under his touch. Instead, he focused on Tony’s backside, kneading the round, fleshy parts again, letting the blood come to the surface. When Tony’s ass was a light pink around the darkened areas where the crop landed earlier, he picked up the paddle and stroked Tony with it for a good few minutes. “Daily discipline is my prerogative in how long it lasts, or how intense it gets. You are allowed to get hard, but you are not allowed to cum. Is that understood, Tony?”

Tony had to grind his teeth, as Gibbs continued to massage and knead his ass. The cool paddle against his heated globes felt so good and he found himself arching upwards, just to feel the cool wood against his skin again.

The hard smack against his skin, made him gasp. “Yes, Master, it’s understood.”

“Good, let’s begin.” Gibbs rubbed the paddle over Tony’s ass once again. He went a bit higher than where the strokes of the crop landed and he also went lower, targeting those two sweet spots on which Tony would have to sit on. Without uttering a word, Gibbs brought the paddle down. He kept the tempo soft and steady, rubbing the wooden paddle in circles every now and again before letting it rain down again. Each time he went a bit harder, took a bit longer before he soothed the skin again by rubbing it over the heated flesh. He wasn’t surprised to feel that Tony first went as stiff as a board across his lap, but as he continued, Tony started to relax, his breathing even in sync with Gibbs’ breathing. Gibbs continued, letting the time slip by, making sure Tony sank deeper into this space. Finally, he started letting up on the smacks, making them lighter and lighter until he finally stopped. Tony was boneless against him. His ass was a deep red, the marks with the crop now even more visible.

“You did so well, Tony. So proud of you.” He placed the paddle to the side and gently stroked Tony’s hair for another few moments, before he finally helped him to his knees. He lifted Tony’s head and smiled when he saw the glazed expression staring at him. “Found your subspace again. Good boy, such a natural, but unfortunately for you, you need to come out of it. We still need to talk. So come back to me, boy. Come on.”

Gibbs continued to talk to Tony, and slowly Tony rose from that special place inside of him and blinked at him lazily. “Good boy, so sweet.” He leaned in and kissed Tony hard. He knew he should get some water in his boy, but he first wanted to share a few kisses with this special boy.

Tony couldn’t help but to react to the kiss that threatened to take his breath away. He opened up and sighed as the Master’s tongue plunged in deep into his mouth, thrusting forward as if he was fucking him. It made Tony moan and he arched upwards. He hissed as the Master’s hands kneaded his ass and increased the sharpness of the pain that had dulled to a throbbing ache a few seconds earlier. He couldn’t even start to explain how it felt when the first stroke of the paddle connected with bruised ass. It made the crop strokes flair up and they stung, but the flat burn of the paddle dulled it and the two different pains mixed, becoming one and he couldn’t help but to sink into the rhythm that the Master kept. He felt himself relax, his breathing evened out and even though the pain increased, he strived to keep up with the crescendo, not wanting to fall behind, but to stay with each stroke until he was unaware of anything else. A hard slap on his ass brought him back to the present.

“Focus on what we’re doing, boy.” The Master spoke against his mouth and bit hard into his bottom lip to get the point across.

The sting made him shudder and he pressed forward, needing more.

Gibbs continued to kiss his boy, even bit him again on the bottom lip just to hear the sweet noises that escaped from the slave’s mouth. When both of them were breathless and his boy shuddered against him, Gibbs pulled away. “Good, boy.” Gibbs helped them both to their feet. “Clean up here, and meet me upstairs in the living room.” He didn’t wait for the slave to respond, just left him there and went upstairs. He had some things to think over before he tackled the next problem.

“Yes, Sir.” Tony waited until the Master went up the stairs before he looked around the large area. It looked like the basement was as large as the house built on top of it. He picked up the paddle and brought the paddle to his lips, kissing it once. Tony had no idea why he did it, but felt it was the right thing to do. He used the cleaning supplies and quickly cleaned the paddle before putting it away as well. He found a broom cupboard and swept the floor clean and after having a final look around, he made his way back to the stairs. He couldn’t help but to look at the forbidden side and frowned. “A boat?” He’d thought his mind played tricks on him when he noticed the object the previous night. He had no idea how the master was going to get it out of the basement, but at least that wasn’t his problem. Finally, he made his way out of the basement and back into the living room.

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

Gibbs used the time he had to rearrange the furniture. He wanted a clear place where he could hold Tony tight, and if should the boy start to struggle against him, he wouldn’t get hurt. He knew he could take it up to his bedroom, but he didn’t want Tony to associate the room with negativity. He didn’t use the living room much, so it would be better if he cleared the air, or at least found out what was going on in the young slave’s mind.

He looked up when Tony exited the door from the basement. “Over here, boy.” He indicated next to him where he stood in the middle of the room. “Kneel please,” he asked as Tony joined him. He waited for the slave to settle into his position before he spoke up again. “You had a rough time these last few days”, he kept quiet about the fact that he thought Tony had been dealt a rough hand all through his whole life. There was nothing he could do about that now, but he could help Tony going forward. “It is understandable that you’re feeling off center and that you have no idea how to behave. I will give you leeway in that until you’ve settled properly, but don’t take advantage of it. You will be punished and it will not be anything like this morning’s punishment.” Gibbs didn’t ask if Tony understood, but continued.

“We are going to sit down and I’m going to hold you just as I did last night and you’ll accept it because it’s what I want.” He sat down on the floor, spread his legs and waited for Tony to get up from where he was kneeling and settle himself in between his legs. “Don’t make me repeat myself, boy.” Gibbs held his breath to see what Tony was planning.

Tony could feel his body shudder as he had to move to sit between the master’s legs again. He didn’t want to, but it also seemed like he had no choice. He finally managed to get to his feet and made his way over to where his Master sat on the floor. “Please”, the word was a mere whisper.

Gibbs recognized the word for what it was and he held out his hand. “It’s going to be all right, boy. I’m here, I won’t let you fall.”

Tony looked at the hand, and then reached out with his own. The hand that took his was hard, yet it was gentle as he was guided between the Master’s legs and sat down.

“Good, slave.” Gibbs praised the younger man again as he made him to sit between his legs. He didn’t wait, but pinned Tony down with his legs and arms. He could feel the tension in Tony’s body as his limbs enclosed around him. “You need to relax; nothing bad is going to happen to you here.” He tried to soothe Tony down. He kept an ear on Tony’s breathing and was surprised that even if it sounded a bit harsh, he was still not struggling against him.

“Doing well, Tony.” Gibbs rubbed his hand against Tony’s arm. Tony’s skin was soft to the touch, the muscles he felt under his fingers well shaped. “We’ve got two major issues to tackle here today, so I’m going to give you the choice. Either you can tell me what’s going on, why are you against being held like this, or you can tell me about why you freaked out when I tried to feed you yesterday evening, where this morning you had no problem in letting me feed you. But, you need to remember, Tony you will tell me about everything. Just because I’m giving you the choice which topic to start with, doesn’t mean the other one goes away. Is that clear, boy?”

Tony stiffened against the master’s chest. He didn’t want to talk. No one ever just wants to talk. He could feel the headache throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat. He swallowed hard, but remained quiet. Surely then the beating would start and then he didn’t need to talk. He could only hope that the master would stick with just a beating.

“You’re not starting off great here, slave.” Gibbs’ voice was gruff. “I’m fairly certain that your ass is still glowing and more than just sore. Do not let me make it worse, because I will. Start talking, boy or it will go on tonight’s tally for punishment.”

Tony’s stubborn streak didn’t want to give in and he remained silent again.

“Don’t do this, boy.” Gibbs has never before pleaded with a slave, but something about Tony made him do just that.

Tony’s head snapped back as he heard the pleading sound in the master’s voice. He couldn’t help but to frown. Never before had he heard that sound coming from a slave owner; from a master. It made him swallow hard and he lowered his head again. “Some masters love _feeding_ you, but the moment you take that bite they would hit you. It would continue until they’re done eating.” He didn’t go into detail and hoped that the new master would find his explanation acceptable.

Gibbs bristled with anger. “Why would they hit you, boy?”

Tony shook his head and was surprised when the master pulled him closer and even stroked his hair to keep him calm. This man was confusing him, making him want to crawl so deep into him that they could be seen as one, while at the same time he wanted to run away, he didn’t want to experience this new feeling he had deep in the pit of his stomach.

“Talk to me, boy. It will be all right.” Gibbs whispered the words.

“A slave deserves nothing in life; not even food. If you want to eat, you should pay. Since slaves have no money, payment is taken in a form acceptable by the owner. In my instance being beaten for every mouthful of food I ate from my Master’s hand.”

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to push Tony away from him and to start pacing, but he knew that was not an option. So many slave owners have moved away from this way of thinking, instead they treasured their slaves, cared for them, loved them, but it seemed like things were getting out of hand. Something had to be done about this, he would talk to Ducky and Tobias about this but that would come later. Now he had a frightened young man who believed he could only eat when the sun came up, and any other food that he received he had to be beaten for it. It was utterly ridiculous. “And this didn’t happen at breakfast time?”

Tony bowed his head. “I was too hungry to care, Master.” He surprised himself with the answer, he didn’t mean for the words to tumble out like that.

Tony’s words were a blow to Gibbs. Never before in all his years as a slave owner did any of his slaves go hungry. He would rather go hungry himself than deny any of his slaves food. Not even as a form of punishment did he withhold food from his slaves. “Before this morning, Tony, when was the last time you did have something to eat?”

Tony kept his head lowered. “I’m not sure, Sir. I think it was about the day before Master Patterson punished me for helping young Casey, Sir.”

Gibbs growled and even as Tony grew stiff in his arms again, he didn’t stop. It meant that Tony had not eaten in almost a week. A week wherein he was nearly beaten to death, removed from an abusive master to a placement center, before being transported across the country and ended up with him. He managed to turn the slave in his arms and cupped Tony’s face. “You will always have food here to eat, Tony. I may make you eat things you don’t like to eat, like the grits this morning, but all of the food I give you will be edible and I will never withhold food from you. You will never be punished for food.” He brought Tony’s head forward and kissed him on the forehead. “You did well, boy.” He turned Tony so that the young man lay against his chest again. “There’s still the issue of what happened last night, boy.” He didn’t elaborate; Tony needed to tell him on his own what was going on.

Tony was surprised to hear that the Master noticed the fact that he didn’t like the grits. He made sure that he showed no reaction when he was fed the food, but it seemed like he didn’t do a good enough job of it. He heard the Master’s promise about not being punished for food, but still found it hard to believe. It was the same everywhere; he’d seen no reason why it would be different here. He stiffened when the Master prompted him to continue to talk. It felt strange, he loved being social, his mouth got him in trouble on more than one occasion, and now, now that he didn’t want to talk, it seemed like he didn’t have a choice – he had to talk.

“Why do you want to know?” The words were a mere whisper and Tony ducked his head as if he was expecting the fist to connect with his head at any second.

Gibbs sighed. “I’m going to answer you, but you should show some more respect when you address me. You can add that one to your punishment for tonight.” He turned Tony’s head to catch his eyes. “I will never hit you for asking a question. There might be instances where I refuse to answer a question, and I will not explain to you why I am refusing.” He squeezed Tony’s arm and then he continued. “I can only do what’s best for you if I know what’s going on. It’s not in my nature to mistreat a slave. As I told you before, I will never harm you in any way. I want to know how you will react to certain situations and seeing you having a panic attack merely because I told you to get on the bed or when I need to hold you, makes me want to know what’s going on so that I can try to avoid situations where you go into a blind panic. I’m not a mind reader, boy. You need to tell me what it is that’s bothering you so that I can fix it.”

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes. He hissed as the open hand landed hard on top of his naked thigh. He earned that one, but he didn’t care. “Can you fix it so that I’m no longer a slave?” He laughed. “I never asked for this, I never wanted this. Not once did anyone ask me what I wanted. No, it’s always the same thing. I need to obey, I need to know my place, I need to suck cock, spread myself open and be thankful for what I have!” Tony was aware of the fact that he was shouting, but he couldn’t give a damn, he just wanted it all to end.

Gibbs remained silent. Tony wouldn’t be the first slave to act out like this, and he wouldn’t be the last. Unfortunately, it was the way of law. You were born either free or not. Tony had a chance to be free until his biological father took that away from him. There was nothing that Gibbs could do to change that, but he could make sure that Tony realized he was loved. It was the least he could do. “You know the answer to your first question and you have realized by now that most owners will never ask you what you want, because by law – you don’t have rights. Not the rights that owners have in any case, but with me, you will have a choice – a limited one, but you’ll have a choice. I’m willing to show you what wonderful experiences you can have, but you must be willing to follow me. I will bend you to my will, Tony. You will be mine in the end, but if you give me a chance, I’ll show you just what a journey it can be. I’ve read your file, you only want to do one thing in life and that is to please those around you. You need a strong hand to guide you, I’ll be that hand, give yourself up to me. Let’s show all those bastards who call themselves masters just what they threw away, trust me, boy. I will not lead you astray.” Gibbs pulled Tony flush against him and held him tight as the young man started to cry again. He couldn’t fault Tony, not for this. It was a hard lesson in life to realize you are what you are. With Tony seated in front of him, Gibbs sat quietly and waited patiently for the slave in his arms to calm down, to accept that his lot was set and that the only thing he could do was to make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later**

Tony hissed and shifted position in a hope to find some sort of relief for his aching bottom. He huffed as he took the toothbrush and continued cleaning the floor. He still couldn’t believe that he had to clean the whole kitchen floor with a toothbrush - it was just ridiculous. “Fuck!” He yelled out of frustration as he banged his head against an open drawer. It was all that he needed on top of everything else that had gone wrong that morning. What made it worse was the fact that his whole body ached and it had nothing to do with the discipline he received this morning. He was starting to feel off, like he was getting a cold. He couldn’t afford to get ill, the few times he got sent to a slave treatment center made him wish that he rather died. He stayed in place when he heard the telltale sounds of footsteps coming his way.

“Something wrong, boy?” Gibbs asked as he entered the kitchen and found his slave rubbing his head hard.

“Nothing, Master.” Tony answered as he removed his hand from his now aching head and started his task again.

“If nothing is wrong, then why did you curse?” Gibbs asked with a raised eyebrow. In the past two weeks he’d come to realize that the young slave had a mouth like a true sailor, even making Gibbs blush with the words he knew. He tried to curb Tony’s swearing, but it seemed like nothing was working, more drastic measures were needed.

Tony lowered his head. He should’ve told his Master what had happened, but it was just something small, he didn’t want to make a huge deal out of it and now by saying that nothing was wrong, he managed to blow things out of proportion for himself. “Because I’m an idiot, Master.” He flung the toothbrush to the side and jumped to his feet. “Because I’m not good enough, especially not for you.” His shoulders sagged and he sank back to his knees. “I’ve got a feeling I’m already in the double digits for tonight’s punishment, Master.”

Gibbs took in his boy’s appearance. He couldn’t believe how far Tony had come the past two weeks. After that initial breakthrough, they’d soared ahead. Tony finally started to call him master instead of sir. His boy found his rhythm with him and things were looking good but now this. “You’re running a fever.” Gibbs wanted to kick himself as he noticed Tony’s flushed cheeks for the first time. He gave two steps forward and pulled Tony to his feet. Even before his boy could lower his eyes, Gibbs palmed his forehead. “Definitely a fever.”

Tony lowered his eyes. “I’m all right, Master.”

“Another one to the total, boy.” They already had that little talk; Tony knew he wasn’t allowed to lie to Gibbs. Gibbs growled as he pulled Tony from the kitchen and marched him up the stairs. He didn’t stop, but only let go of Tony’s arm once they were both standing in the bathroom. “Sit,” Gibbs ordered gruffly as he reached for the small first-aid kit he kept in the bathroom cupboard.

Tony wisely decided to remain quiet and looked on as his Master rifled through the small kit looking for something. _His_ Master. Tony had finally realized that Master Gibbs was nothing like any other master he ever had before. The gruff man took no nonsense, needed his coffee early in the morning, yet he was kind and patient. He never tried to break Tony’s spirit; instead, he built him up - praised him when praise was due, but still punished him in a fitting manner. Like today. Who would’ve thought that forgetting to clean the kitchen one time, and leaving the dirty dishes on the side because Gibbs promised him play time in the playroom would result in him having to wear a full leather cock cage with a heavy butt plug. He also had to clean the whole kitchen with a toothbrush. Playtime had become his second favorite activity. Never before did it felt so good to be used, to give himself up to his Master, to see that his Master’s needs were met and in that, his own needs were met. But, his most favorite time of the day had to be his daily discipline session. The spankings he received were always intense, left him with a hard on with which he could cut glass, but it was always erotic. He blushed as he thought about the way his Master got him to scream in ecstasy the previous day by only using a bullet vibrator and his hand. But, now that pleasure was in the past. He’d been cleaning for hours and still the end wasn’t in sight. It was no wonder his body was aching.

Gibbs finally found the thermometer and turned to his boy. “Place this under your tongue.” He pressed the small instrument in and cupped Tony’s head again. “Why didn’t you tell me you were not feeling well?”

It was difficult to respond with the thing in his mouth so he remained silent. Tony sighed as a cool cloth was pressed against his head. He hadn’t even noticed that his Master moved away to wet the cloth for him. His whole body ached and he shivered hard. It was too late to suppress the groan that escaped from his lips.

“That’s it, I’m calling, Ducky.” Gibbs pulled Tony to his feet. “Into bed with you.” He didn’t hesitate to guide Tony to his bed.

Tony tried to veer off to the end to take his place on his pallet at the foot end of the bed, but Gibbs didn’t release the hold he had on his arm. He looked on as his Master pulled back the covers and then made Tony get into the bed. He couldn’t help but to sigh. A soft whimper escaped from him as the dull throbbing in his head jumped to a higher level and he shivered hard.

“Where are you hurting, boy?” Gibbs asked in concern. He had his phone in his hand, waiting for Ducky to answer his call.

At first Tony didn’t want to answer, he didn’t want to be seen as being weak. If he was seen as weak, he might be sent away and for the first time in his life as a slave Tony didn’t want to go anywhere else – he felt safe right where he was. “My head hurts and my body aches, Master.” He whispered and closed his eyes tiredly. He couldn’t believe how quickly he started to feel bad.

“We’ll fix it soon, boy.” Gibbs paced and nearly screamed out of frustration when Ducky took long to answer the phone. Finally, when the old doctor answered Gibbs nearly barked at him and with a promise from Ducky that he would be there as soon as possible, Gibbs finally ended the call. “Ducky said to keep you hydrated, so let me get you some water.” Gibbs stroked Tony’s hair before he quickly went down to fetch a bottle of water.

Tony whimpered as Gibbs left the room, he wanted to call out for his Master to come back, but he managed to keep quiet. Something was wrong, he really didn’t feel well and he whimpered again. As he closed his eyes, they snapped open again. His stomach gave one turn and even before he could think of moving, he vomited hard and soiled himself and the bedding around him. Tony tried to move away, but it was as if all his energy was sapped from his body and he stayed in his own bodily fluids and hoped that he wouldn’t be punished for messing up Gibbs’ bed. He was faintly aware of his Master returning to the room, but at that stage he felt weird and even as he tried to communicate this, he started to seize. His eyes rolled back in their sockets and he didn’t hear as Gibbs cursed or when he was held loosely not to injure himself. Then everything turned black and he knew nothing more.

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

**48 Hours later**

Gibbs looked up from his chair when the door to the hospital room opened. “Ducky”, he got to his feet as his friend entered the room.

“How is your boy doing, Jethro?” Ducky asked as he picked up the chart to look for himself.

“Still hurting, his headache seemed to be less severe now.” Gibbs stroked the hand that was on top of the covers.

“It must have been grueling for him.” Ducky shook his head. “Unfortunately it was a necessary evil.”

Gibbs nodded his head. “At least it’s over and done with.”

Ducky sighed. “He might have to get another spinal tap, Jethro. Professor Lemming is still not satisfied with the results.”

The news made Gibbs growl. “Then you will do it, Ducky. That quack will not touch my boy again.” Tony had suffered from a severe headache after the first spinal tap procedure and hours after the procedure they realized that the procedure site leaked and they had to do something called a _blood patch_. It was only afterwards that Tony’s headache finally subsided into something more bearable, although not totally gone. He rubbed Tony’s hand as the slave whimpered at his raised voice. He was happy to note that he stayed asleep.

“I know Jethro has no bedside manner to speak of, but he is the best out there.” Ducky wasn’t present when the first spinal tap was done, but he was informed by one of the attending nurses that Gibbs nearly killed the medical practitioner when the man suggested that young Anthony should man up and not be a wimp. Things did not improve when the leakage was discovered. It had taken himself and Tobias to get Jethro to calm down. He already started calling around looking for another specialist, but he didn’t mention that to Jethro. Not yet in any case.

“He might be the best there is, Ducky, but I’ve made up my mind - he will not touch Tony again.” Gibbs took his seat again and curled his hand around Tony’s. He frowned and reached up placing his hand across Tony’s brow. “His fever is spiking again, Duck.”

Ducky frowned and looked at the monitor right next to the bed. He didn’t like the fact that Tony’s fever kept on spiking. Twice since he’d been admitted, it rose to dangerous levels where they used cooling packs and even dampened sheets to get his fever down. The fever reducer prescribed had no impact on the fever. This was one of the main reasons Lemming wanted a second spinal tap. “Let’s see if we can get it down.” He pressed the call button and as the nurse appeared, he explained to her the situation. Within moments, the next round of drugs were pumped into Tony’s IV line.

“Let us get some of those cooling packs on standby, please.” Ducky requested the items from the nurse as he turned to face Gibbs. “Professor Lemming is on his way.”

Gibbs growled, but remained quiet. Tony was busy waking up and by his frown, Gibbs knew Tony’s headache was back in full force again. “Just take it easy, boy. You’re going to be fine.” He whispered as he placed a cool washcloth over Tony’s brow to see if it would help a bit. He received no answer from his slave, but Tony did moan softly.

“Does he at least know what’s going on with Tony, Duck?” Gibbs asked his voice filled with worry.

“Encephalitis”, a voice spoke at the door and Professor Lemming entered the room. “It’s primarily caused by a viral infection and the brain tissue gets inflamed.”

“Oh dear.” Ducky sounded shocked.

“Ducky?” Gibbs growled.

“Encephalitis is very rare, Gibbs. It normally affects one person out of two-million. What bothers me is the fact that Anthony doesn’t fall within any of the categories of people who normally contract the disease.”

“How did Tony sustain it?”

“It’s likely he contracted the Powassan or POW virus from a tick bite.” The Professor replied.

“Is it treatable?” Gibbs looked at the two doctors before him. He had no idea where Tony could’ve been that he would have been bitten by a tick.

“It is, but there’s no specific treatment.” Ducky nodded in the direction of the specialist. He was happy to note that the man at least seemed to be making an effort to have a better bedside manner. He wondered who’d spoken to the professor.

“We will start your slave off on a series of antiviral drugs and take it from there. We’ll monitor his fluid intake and he needs to rest. You also need to remember, Mr. Gibbs that Encephalitis does have the ability to damage or even destroy nerve cells because of the increased pressure in the brain due to the inflammation. It’s called an ABI – Acquired Brain Injury.” The Professor took Tony’s chart and looked at it before he continued. “Depending on the damage done, your slave might be placed on anti-convulse treatment to control any seizures. His breathing is good, that means we won’t need to intubate him, but we’ll keep an eye on his breathing never the less.” The Professor looked up. “There are long term concerns for some patients, including memory problems, being tired all the time, mood swings, being clumsy and even being aggressive. He might even develop epilepsy later on. There’s also a possibility that he may develop a weak side. His speech might be impaired and his ability to think fast might be reduced. All in all, I would suggest that you place _him_ in a slave center and find yourself another, no need to care for a damaged slave when we’ve got centers that are perfectly capable in doing just that.”

Ducky knew what was going to happen even before the professor stopped talking. Even though he didn’t justify violence, in this instance the man had it coming to him. As the professor stumbled back, Ducky gently reached for his phone. “I heard about a young and upcoming neurologist which might be of assistance. A man by the name of Doctor Bradley Pitt. I will see if I can get in touch with him.” He stepped around the bleeding professor and headed out of the door. None of the nursing staff rushed to help the bleeding man. He didn’t have to tell Gibbs to behave; his friend had already turned his back to the practitioner and was focusing on Tony again.

“I will see you be locked up for this!” Professor Lemming screamed as he clutched his bleeding nose and exited the room.

Gibbs didn’t even bother to respond. He knew nothing would come of the case. However, on the other hand, he would be looking at Lemming’s household and make some inquiries. It wouldn’t come as a surprise if Lemming’s slaves were badly treated. He knew the man was clever enough not to mistreat them, but Gibbs was sure he’d find something to make sure Lemming’s slaves get taken away from him, or at least that the slave owner paid a heavy fine.

Tony was fidgeting on the bed, restless in his sleep. Gibbs leaned in and whispered in his ear. He smiled as the bit of comfort made Tony to relax and calm down. “Good, boy.” He placed a soft kiss on Tony’s forehead and smiled. “The medication is working.” Gibbs addressed the nurse that stayed behind after Lemming exited the room.

She smiled. “It’s good news.” She checked the monitors, made a note on Tony’s chart and addressed Gibbs. “I’ll get you some ice for that hand of yours.” She smiled again and then exited the room, leaving Gibbs and Tony behind.

“It’s time you got better, boy.” Gibbs sighed, took his seat again and hissed as he squeezed Tony’s hand with the one he used to punch the quack. His knuckles were bruised and the fingers stiff, but it felt good when his fist connected with the man’s nose. “I miss you.” Gibbs tried not to let the memories of the last two days consume him. The way Tony seized in his arms, the fever that raked through his body or the way he whimpered in pain made Gibbs feel totally helpless. He never wanted to feel like that again. He squeezed Tony’s hand harder when he saw the slave squirm again and Tony frowned. “There you go, boy. Wake up for me; show me those beautiful green eyes. Come on, Tony - come back to me. Wake up, boy.”

Tony could hear someone speaking to him from far away. At first, he tried to ignore the sound, but the voice was persistent and it made him frown. He wanted to sleep, he felt so tired. He could feel a dull throb in his head and he didn’t want it to become more prominent if he woke up. He squirmed and someone squeezed his hand. It made him focus on that one sensation. The voice became clear and he realized it was his Master calling out to him. Something in Master Gibbs’ voice made him panic, the man sounded worried, and Tony forced himself to open his eyes. He didn’t have to look far before he found himself staring into his Master’s eyes. He didn’t let them linger for long, but lowered them quickly. “Master?” His voice sounded gruff and tried to clear it.

“Here, have a sip of water. Not too much.” Gibbs helped Tony to the water and gently eased Tony down again. “Welcome back, boy.”

Tony frowned. He had no idea where he was or how he ended up here. “Master?” He could hear a distant persistent beeping sound going off in his ear.

Gibbs heard the alarm and saw that Tony’s blood pressure as well as his pulse rate increased steeply. “Easy, boy. You’re safe.” He placed his hand on Tony’s forehead and turned his slave’s head so that he could look the boy in the eyes. “You’re in the hospital but all will be fine, just take it easy.” Gibbs ignored the nurse who entered the room because of the different sounding alarms, instead, he focused on Tony, talking softly until his boy finally calmed down and the machines stopped their whining beeps. He nodded at the nurse who appeared in the door that he had everything in control and waited for her to leave before he spoke up again.

“You gave me a big scare, boy.” He used the cloth to wipe Tony’s face again.

Tony frowned. “What happened, Master?”

“You don’t remember getting ill?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. “No, Master.”

“You developed a fever two days ago and you got very ill.” Gibbs decided not to share the fact that Tony also had a seizure. He didn’t want to upset Tony unnecessary.

“I’m sorry, Master.” Tony frowned, he felt funny.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about, boy.” Gibbs placed another kiss to his forehead. “Get some rest, your body still fighting the viral infection, but everything will be all right.”

Tony managed to yawn and closed his eyes tiredly. They were not even closed for a second before they snapped open again. “What about my punishment, Sir?”

Gibbs had to smile. “You’ve earned no stripes, boy. But you will, if you don’t follow my orders and get some sleep.”

“Thank you, Master.” Tony yawned again and as he drifted off to sleep he mumbled, “I’m sorry I was such a brat, Master.”

“You were never a brat, boy. You just needed some guidance.” Gibbs looked up and noticed Ducky standing in the door. “You and Fornell planned this perfectly.” The smug look on his friend’s face said it all.

“It was worth it, Jethro.” Ducky stepped into the room. “You’ve fallen hard for him.”

“I didn’t even realize it until that moment he started seizing in my arms, Duck. It was then that I knew that I wanted him in my life. I want him to wake up chained to the foot end of my bed, making me breakfast, having lively conversations with me, but also easing that ache that I had inside of me for so long. I don’t know what I would’ve done if he died, Ducky.” Gibbs shoulders slumped forward. “I really don’t know.”

Ducky squeezed his friend’s shoulder in support. “You still got your chance, Jethro. Make the most of it.”

**o0o – SE2015 – o0o**

**Four days later: Gibbs’ residence**

Gibbs sighed and opened his legs even wider. He placed a hand on Tony’s hair and stroked his boy’s head. “So good, slave. Just like that. Love the way you keep my cock warm, boy. It’s perfect.” Gibbs pushed his hips up, thrust into Tony’s mouth once, twice, three times before he settled down again, and leaned back into the soft couch. Tony hummed around his cock, and Gibbs’ massaged his head. He could feel his cock getting thicker by the second; it was a slow ongoing pleasure, one that would not end soon.

“That’s it, boy, make me hard. Gonna fuck you so good, making you cum just on my cock alone. Going to fill you up with my seed, then I’m going to plug you up, keep my spunk inside of you for the whole day and every time I use your hole today I’m gonna deposit my next load inside of you. Want to see your tummy bulge with my seed.” Gibbs loved the blush that appeared on Tony’s cheeks. His boy might be able to curse like a sailor, but he’s still getting used to the aspect of being talked dirty too. The only thing he ever heard was how bad and useless he was. It had taken Gibbs a few times before Tony finally relaxed and even started to get hard when Gibbs talked to him like that.

Tony hummed again and took his Master a bit further into his mouth. He gently sucked at the shaft that filled his mouth, loving the feel of it as the cock rested on his tongue making it difficult for him to swallow around it. His own cock was nestled against his thigh in a new cock cage, one specially made for him by a slave called Abby. Tony couldn’t help but to smile around the cock in his mouth as he thought about Abby. She was totally different from anyone else he’d ever met before. She might’ve been a slave, but she had an air of confidence around her that made her shine.

“No touching,” Gibbs’ voice sounded in his ear and Tony hummed in annoyance, but the removed the hand he’d placed on his cock. He might’ve not been able to get hard, but he ached. He ached for his Master’s touch.

The hand in his hair tightened and he was pushed back onto his heels. He hummed again as his rosy ass cheeks made contact with his heels. The sting made him shiver as he remembered the intoxicating spanking he received just a few hours back for discipline. He moaned but kept still as his Master moved forward, pressing his cock deeper into his mouth. “Let me fuck your mouth, boy. Keep still.” His Master’s voice was filled with lust and Tony relaxed his throat. He always loved giving head, but some of his previous masters fucked his mouth not for the sake of receiving pleasure but to hurt him. They would try to see if they could rob him of his breath, fuck his throat until it was raw for days and then humiliated him by telling him how useless he was, that he couldn’t even suck cock in a decent way.

“Focus on me, slave, not on the past.” Gibbs’ tugged hard on Tony’s hair, making sure his boy was rooted in the present and not in the past. “Take it boy, for me.” Gibbs pushed forward, filling Tony’s mouth with his cock. He could feel his shaft pressing against the back of Tony’s throat and he kept it there. “Breathe through your nose, boy. Relax your throat, you can do it.” He didn’t let up, but kept pushing forward, increasing the pressure continuously. Gibbs shivered hard as Tony swallowed and his cock dipped down Tony’s throat. “Fucking great, boy.” He pulled back and wiped the tears that streamed from the corners of Tony’s eyes away with his thumbs. “Gonna fuck your throat now, slave.” He didn’t give Tony chance to react to the statement, but slipped his cock back into Tony’s throat and moved his hips slowly before he picked up the pace. The grip on Tony’s head stayed firm as he pistoned in and out, grunting, as he looked how his cock glistened with Tony’s spit slid in and out of his slave’s mouth. Tony’s eyes were closed, his lips swollen, his face red as Gibbs pushed the boy’s boundaries, taking his pleasure without giving an inch. His spine tingled, his balls drew up tight against his body and with a grunt, he gave up and found his release, spilling his seed down Tony’s throat. He stopped his movements, kept his cock trapped within Tony’s mouth. “Swallow it all down, boy. Every last drop.” His cock continued to twitch as Tony’s mouth and throat muscles worked around him. “Good, boy. So good to me. Clean me up.” He ordered as he pulled back and looked on as Tony’s tongue lapped at his shaft, cleaning every drop from him. Gibbs sighed in contentment. “Good, boy.” He praised Tony again and finally moved away. He leaned forward and caught Tony’s mouth with a crushing kiss. He kept on kissing his slave, robbing him of his breath until Tony finally melted against him, only then did he step back. Gibbs grinned as Tony sank to his knees, face flushed, his breathing uneven and his cock hard despite the cock cage.

Tony trembled hard. His throat ached, but not the sort of ache when you were ill. This was a deeper pain; more satisfying. He didn’t even want to swallow, scared that the feeling might disappear. He loved the taste of his Master on his tongue, down his throat. His Master’s scent filled his senses and he felt content. He gasped when a hand reached between his legs and fondled his cock. He blushed as his Master gathered the clear drop of pre-cum that gathered at the tip of his cock up with his finger and licked it clean.

“You taste so sweet, boy.” Gibbs grinned from ear to ear. His hand reached between Tony’s legs again, his fingers found the clasps with ease as he removed his boy’s cock from the cage. He ignored Tony’s gasp as he tugged hard on the shaft fisting the cock hard a few times before he removed his hand and caressed Tony’s sack. Tony’s balls were heavy in his hand; his boy had no relief since he returned from the hospital. Gibbs didn’t need to look at Tony’s face to know that his boy ached with need. He would let Tony get relief tonight but then he’d be back in the cage for the foreseeable future. Tony never learned how to get hard on command, how to cum on command. Now he was going to teach him how to achieve this. His boy would be perfect with such control, but tonight, tonight he was going to have some fun.

Tony found his hips moving in rhythm with the strokes his Master kept on his shaft. He whimpered in distress wanting nothing more than for the friction to increase, for the hold on his shaft to be just a bit tighter, but he was at the mercy of his Master. He had to take what was given to him.

“You like this, boy? Like my hand on your cock?” Gibbs pulled hard on Tony’s scrotum, grinning as Tony’s hips shot upward and the boy made a beautiful gasping sound.

“Master,” Tony gasped again. “Please.”

“You’ve been such a good slave to me, boy. You deserve this. I will let you cum as promised; I will not leave you hanging, not today.” Gibbs promised as he leaned in and kissed Tony again. This time he lingered with the kiss, giving pleasure with every movement of his tongue, stroking Tony’s mouth with his. He broke contact but rested their foreheads together. “Time to let me play with your ass, boy.” Gibbs himself trembled with anticipation. Although they’d played a few times together, he had never penetrated his slave with his cock before, but now - now Tony was ready. Tonight he would be marking his boy as his own for the very first time – and definitely not the last.

“Up on all fours”, Gibbs ordered his slave and slapped him hard on one ass cheek, both men groaned in unison. Tony loved the sting it created and Gibbs loved the dark red handprint he left behind. When Tony was in position, Gibbs moved in behind him. He stroked Tony’s back, using his hands to caress Tony’s body while kissing him all over. “After tonight you’ll be mine forever, boy. No turning back.” Gibbs moved his hands, massaged Tony’s ass and spread his slave wide exposing his puckered hole. The small hole was a rosy pink, and Gibbs let his finger trace the sphincter grinning as the muscle contracted and then relaxed again. He reached for the lube and dribbled it between Tony’s cheeks, loving the way it glided downwards to Tony’s hole.

Tony shivered as the cold lube made contact with his skin. He was so sensitive and his body reacted to the smallest touch of his Master’s hand. “Master,” he gasped and pushed backwards as he felt a finger dipping into this hole for a second before being withdrawn again. He fisted the sheets as his hands threatened to take hold of his cock to bring himself off.

Gibbs pressed his thumb past the outer rim, Tony’s hole sucked in his finger as if it wanted to take it all. He pulled back, gathered more lube and pushed his thumb back in again. Slowly he worked Tony open until his thumb gilded in effortlessly. “One more finger, boy. Want you to feel this.” Gibbs never believed in over prepping a slave. It’s was all part of the experience to feel that initial burn, until it faded away and was replaced by pleasure. He smirked as Tony rocked back and forth while he fingered him. He could see that Tony was totally relaxed and it suited him fine. When his middle finger slipped in and out without any problems, Gibbs took some more lube on his own straining cock and fisted himself a few times and then lined up. “Hands stay on the sheets, boy. You’ll get your relief when I tell you and not sooner.” He lined himself up, pressed the head of his cock against the puckered opening a few times before he bore down.

Tony grunted as the pressure increased. It had been a while since he took a cock up the ass. However, this time it was different, this time his Master even prepped him a bit, not using his own blood as lube. He took a deep breath and willed his inner muscles to relax, to take what his Master was giving to him. He grunted as his Master’s cock head breached the outer ring. His Master didn’t stop, but continued to push forward, it burned and he shivered at the sensation. A hand on his hip and another on the nape of his neck kept him in place.

“Stay, boy. Accept what I’m giving to you. Take me in your body.” Gibbs rocked forward inching in at a steady pace. After what felt like ages, he finally bottomed out and without giving Tony the time to adjust to his girth he moved back again and pistoned forward. Tony gasped and shuddered beneath him, he knew his boy was hurting, but the pain would subside shortly and then Tony would be begging for more.

“Master!” Tony tried to move away. The burning sensation inside of him felt red hot, it intensified with each thrust, but his Master kept him in place. He heard the command, he had to accept what was given to him and slowly his body relaxed again. His Master slid in easier and Tony grunted in surprise as the cock inside of him brushed against something that caused sparks behind his eyes.

Gibbs snorted in reaction to Tony’s surprised grunt. “Let me guess, you’ve never had the pleasure of getting your prostate stimulated? Get used to it, boy. It will be happening a lot.” He kept quiet about the prostate massages he would be dishing out just because he could. He kept the same angle and increased his pace. Soon Tony was moaning with pleasure beneath him as his balls slapped against the underside of Tony’s body. By the white knuckles Tony sported, he knew his slave wanted to touch himself. He was proud in how Tony obeyed his order.

“Just my cock, boy. Nothing else. You’ll cum when I tell you to, slave. Find that place inside of you, concentrate on me inside of you, become one with me, boy. Belong to me.”

“Master!” Tony sobbed out of frustration. His cock was weeping, his balls so tight against his flesh, but he had no friction on his cock. He had no idea how to get release. It was something no other master ever cared about with him, they only wanted to chase their own pleasure and his own release had nothing to do with them.

“On my cock, boy. You can do it.” Gibbs could feel his second orgasm approaching fast. “Not long now, boy. You will cum with me.” He grunted out the words and pushed forward again. With the next thrust he screamed out as his orgasm slammed hard into him. “Cum, boy, cum now!”

Something snapped into place as Tony gave in to his Master’s command. It was as if his body became one with that of his Master and as the order was shouted out he found his release. Hot white strings of his spunk spurted from the tiny slit at the tip of his cock. He could feel his body rocking with need as he became undone. He was dimly aware of the fact that his Master found his own release deep within him, coating his channel with his seed, spilling his junk inside of him.

“Good boy, so good.” Gibbs praised his boy as he stayed inside of Tony’s ass, but maneuvered their bodies so that they were on their sides. He already got hold of the plug he wanted to use and as his shaft softened, he pulled out and grinned as Tony huffed out of clear annoyance before pressing the plug into Tony’s body, his boy’s channel taking the toy as if it was hungry for it.

“Master?” Tony asked, dazed as he realized that he was no longer on his hands and knees, but lying on his side, his Master plastered to his back.

“You back with me, boy?” Gibbs pressed a kiss against Tony’s neck. “You enjoyed it, boy?”

Tony grinned. “I will be sore tomorrow.” It felt strange to be able to talk the truth, but it also felt good to know that he would not be punished for doing so.

Gibbs chuckled. “Good.” He slapped Tony on the ass. “You’ll keep this plug in for the reminder of the night, boy.” He grinned when Tony sighed dramatically. “And this will go back on until further notice.”

Tony’s eyes grew large as he saw that his Master held his cock cage in his hand and swallowed hard. “You really meant it when you told Abby it was for long term usage.” Something in his voice made Gibbs believe that his boy was looking forward to the experience of being encaged for a long period.

“I always mean what I say, boy.” He turned Tony’s face and lifted his slave’s chin to look him in the eyes. It was good to know that Tony’s eyes were still blown from their shared experience. “You can also believe it when I tell you, you are mine, boy. My slave until the day I die.”

Tony smiled. “And I will be your boy until the day I die.”

“That’s correct, boy. My boy and only mine.” Gibbs kissed his slave again before he settled down and held Tony close. They would play again in a bit and Gibbs couldn’t wait to let his boy experience the different sensations he had in store for him. They were both going on a journey, one that would be filled with hard work, but also with great rewards and through it all he would be Tony’s master and Tony would be his boy.

**The End**


End file.
